Una deuda con el destino
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: La batalla terminó, muchas cosas cambiaron y tras un tiempo termina en el lugar menos esperado. Pero...¿Qué pasa cuándo debes volver al lugar que en cierta forma más temes nada más y nada menos que de la mano de quien menos esperas? Eso es lo que Harry deberá descubrir cuando, tras años de haber logrado pasar como desaparecido, la persona menos esperada toca su puerta. SLASH, MPREG
1. SUMMARY

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

**PAREJA**: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Calificación **M** para **slash** (relación homo-erótica), un poco de malas palabras, MPREG Y EWE.

* * *

**Una deuda con el destino**

_**-Summary-**_

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, de pronto tiene que afrontar el hecho de que sí tendrá un futuro, un futuro que nunca pensó tener. Un futuro que nunca planeó.

Las miradas. Los susurros. Su propia magia.

Muchas cosas cambian y tras un tiempo termina en el lugar menos esperado. Pero...

¿Qué pasa cuando el mundo que intentas dejar atrás regresa a buscarte?

¿Qué pasa cuándo debes volver al lugar que en cierta forma más temes, nada más y nada menos que de la mano de quien menos esperas?

Eso es lo que Harry deberá descubrir cuando, tras largos años de haber logrado pasar como desaparecido, la persona menos esperada toca a su puerta reclamando su futuro. Porque, si había algo que fuera ley en el mundo mágico era una deuda de vida... Y al parecer Harry tenía la deuda más grande de todas...

**_Él tenía una deuda con el destino._**

* * *

Bien, éste es el summary de una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando en este laaaaargo tiempo sin pc =/.

Como verán -si es que alguien ha leído alguna cosa mía-, ésta historia se va para otro fandom en el que hasta ahora no me había animado a incursionar hasta no tener una idea que me entusiasmara... y definitivamente no lo iba a hacer nunca si hubiera seguido leyendo historias heteros jejejej... En el caso de HP -no me pregunten porqué- pero sencillamente no lo imagino con ninguna chica ^^, así que, CUALQUIER HISTORIA HP q suba será **SLASH** (preferentemente HaRry/Draco; Harry/Voldemort-Tom M Riddle; y quizás algún otro como Nott)

NECESITO MUCHOS MÁS HARRY/VOLDIES PARA LEER ;_;!

Como sea, espero sus opiniones y tendrán el prólogo prontito ok?

**PD**: Una autora que me encanta de Drarrys es Aeren76 ;)

**See'ya**

**.·.*Guada*.·.**


	2. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... sI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO NO LEAS.

* * *

**- Prólogo -**

-No... ¡NOOO!

El grito resonó crudo en la privacidad de la medianoche. El joven gritó y gritó hasta llegar al punto de sentir que su garganta se desgarraba.

Por fin, luego de unos terroríficos segundos en los que su mente aturdida tardó en quitarse la típica desorientación del siempre aclamado sueño, él pudo ver que realmente fue tan solo una pesadilla. Una de las tantas que ya había tenido. Una de las tantas que sabía habrían de venir.

Era una especie de macabra suerte que hubiera recordado poner un firme y potente hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama. Ya bastante tenía con sus eternas noches plagadas de sueños traumáticos como para además tener que añadirle la culpa de andar despertando a sus compañeros, aquellos que habían sobrevivido y que también cargaban sus propios demonios, y la mortificación de mostrar tan crudamente la evidencia de que en realidad no estaba tan bien como solía responder día tras día. Sabía que de haberlo olvidado ellos jamás se habrían quejado pero, aun así a él le molestaba. Porque, si había algo que él no quería, era ser una molesta carga. Para nadie, pero en especial no para los pocos conocidos y amigos que aun tenía. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Sí, el podía ser para todos el jodido niño que vivió. El niño de oro. El gran salvador del mundo mágico... pero, internamente, Harry aun seguía siendo tan solo un adolescente que seguía aterrado por todo lo que le había tocado vivir y aun más aterrado de ver como la gente, al pensar que era demasiado especial, lo dejaba de lado. Su miedo más grande era quedarse solo... Y era un miedo que se estaba haciendo demasiado real.

Lo veía. Lo sentía. Día con día.

Siendo realistas él sabía que lo estaba. Sus padres, su padrino. Prácticamente todos los integrantes de la legendaria Orden. Dumbledore.

Todos aquellos que, de alguna manera, habían ocupado y representado el lugar de pilares en su vida... Y ya no estaban. Y eso pesaba.

Ahora, en aquellos momentos de extrema soledad se hacía demasiado evidente que estaba solo. Él no tenía a quien acudir, a quien llorarle las grandes penas que cargaba. No tenía a quien rendirle cuentas si hacía algo que sabía estaba mal. Y, aunque a muchos pueda parecerle algo bueno, no lo era, no al costo que Harry había pagado.

Sí, tenía amigos, pero no era lo mismo. Nunca lo sería. Así como tampoco lo era compartir sus padres. Amaba a Ron y a Hermione sin dudas, pero sin poder evitarlo también los envidiaba un poco. Ron, quien siempre se quejaba de sus hermanos y del poco dinero que tenían, pero que a la vez tenía eso que Harry tanto añoraba. Una madre que siempre estaba y un padre que los amaba y se preocupaba en enseñarles el bien y el mal; y Hermione, quien tras la batalla había ido corriendo hacia Australia _que era donde había enviado a sus padres_ para devolverles sus memorias y recuperarlos como padres. Restableciendo el lazo con los suyos y dejando atrás el triste momento en el que tuvo que hacer que la olvidaran. Emocionada de poder volver a tenerlos con ella. Algo que Harry no podría hacer nunca, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Justamente ese día se cumplía exactamente un año de la 'gran batalla'.

Día también en el que alcanzaba sus dieciocho años y así también su mayoría de edad.

Día en el que debería de ir a la fiesta que haría el ministerio en conmemoración a los caídos y a usarlo a él como imán para juntar votos para los postulantes a ministros como Fudge. Sabía que todos lo esperaban; para mirarlo, ya fuera como un bicho raro, un lord oscuro en potencia, o el adorado niño salvador. Como fuera... Ése era su día. Ése día era completamente libre. Ya nadie podría enviarlo de nuevo con los Drusley.

Ya nadie podría ordenarle donde ir o no, qué hacer o que no por lo que suponían 'su bien' aunque muchos apenas si lo conocían.

Él ya había cumplido _se dijo_. Finalmente podría ser tan solo Harry. Deseaba, ser tan solo Harry. Nada más. No pedía nada. Ni pasado, ni apellido. Nada que lo ligara una y otra vez a recordar tanta tragedia. Tanto dolor.

A pesar de todo. A pesar de lo que pasara, creyeran o dijeran, ése era el día en el que dejaría aquel lugar que le dio acogida por tanto tiempo. Aquel que le dijo quien era y le dio la ilusión de vivir en la magia. Pero también el lugar que encerraba tantas mentiras, tantos secretos.´Era el día en que dejaría Howgarts.

No fue para nada una decisión planeada, y sin embargo, en el instante en el que la idea tomó forma en su cabeza supo que era lo correcto. Si algo más debía de pasarle sería solo a él. Por y para él.

Así fue como, tomando las pocas pertenencias propias que tenía en aquel cuarto fue mirando atentamente cada centímetro a su alrededor. Juntando memorias de cada rincón, intentando grabar en lo más profundo de su memoria cada segundo vivido y compartido allí... porque algo le decía que pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que pudiera, o más bien quisiera regresar. Aun había mucho que afrontar para él, mucho que crecer y madurar en cosas que antes ni pudo pensar.

Con una simple muda muggle por debajo de la toga de quiddich de Griffindor, Harry tomó el pequeño bolso y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir del cuarto, al salir de la torre de su casa, al salir...

Era su momento así que, sin mirar atrás, él solo caminó observándolo todo con mirada ávida por detrás de sus ya conocidos lentes, saludando a diestro y siniestro a su paso por los tantos pasillos y sin detenerse ante nadie. No lo haría hasta que no llegase a donde quería, a donde su instinto le guiaba.

Caminó unos cien metros de aquel enorme castillo yendo por el acceso principal, y se giró. Se giró para observar una vez más aquella impresionante e imponente estructura.

Sonrió.

Recordó.

Suspiró.

Y, en un rápido pestañeo, se desapareció...

* * *

**Bueno, espero sus opiniones a ver si la idea es de su agrado. Ciertamente esta pareja me encanta, MUCHO aunque creo que aun más me gusta un Harry con Lord Voldemort ¿Retorcido? Seguro! Quizás por eso me han llamado la atención jejejeje**  
**Como sea, espero que les guste y dejen alguna que otra opinión al respecto ;)**  
**Besitos! **  
***GUADA***


	3. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... sI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO NO LEAS.

* * *

**_- Capítulo 1 -_**

El tiempo pasó tan implacable como siempre. A él no le importaba cuan perdido o desorientado estuviera Harry. Y vaya si lo estuvo.

Fue casi, perturbador dejar todo, así, de la nada. Sin pensarlo, sin avisar. Y, extrañamente, a la vez fue embriagadoramente liberador.

Los primeros tres meses luego de la batalla todo fue una verdadera locura. Prácticamente no podía recordar nada al respecto más que unos cuantos retazos que se entremezclaban entre sí.

No más que muchas sonrisas falsas e hipócritas, no más que miles de pequeños flashes por cada paso que daba. No más que miles de morbosas y repetitivas preguntas una y otra vez, en los más distintos tonos, acentos e idiomas. Como si disfrutaran del hecho de escuchar de la manera más descriptiva como había sido aquella matanza, aquella masacre que se había cobrado tantas vidas.

Sin embargo, a partir del cuarto mes todo pareció ir un poco mejor. Creyó que sí.

Muy diligentemente le ofreció a la ahora directora McGonaghal su ayuda para reparar los muy quebrados campos de magia que sostenían el tan antiguo castillo a cambio de poder quedarse allí, ya fuera en su antiguo cuarto o donde fuera. Aceptaría hasta una cama de elfo con tal de salir de en medio de toda esa locura mediática en la que el ministerio lo ataba cada vez más como la gran figura pública. Fue una verdadera suerte que ella no preguntara ni pusiera ningún tipo de objeción al respecto ya que el simple hecho de estar allí le ayudó a calmarse, a ir afrontando el hecho, el terrible hecho, de que en verdad todo eso había pasado. Que LE había pasado.

Pero no solo le había ayudado en eso, no, además le había dado el tiempo y el espacio necesario como para comprobar su magia ya que desde aquel día en el que, bueno, murió revivió y de paso mató a aquel que había casi coexistido con él y todo eso, había estado ¿rara? Sí, bueno. No solo fue su magia la que cambió. Su poder se había ido incrementado... demasiado. Y solo -porque no le había dicho a nadie, ni le diría por el simple hecho de que no quería más razones por las cuales llenar páginas y páginas del profeta ni de la maldita Sketter-, fue entrenando y entrenando casi desde cero para poder controlarse y controlarla. Para que, midiendo el poder con el que hacía cada hechizo nadie notara su verdadera capacidad.

Fue un proceso lento e incluso muchas veces confuso y doloroso. Pero valió la pena.

Fueran algunos meses de reaprendizaje para algunas cosas y de aceptación y/o resignación para otras.

Según Hermione era obvio que estar tranquilo y en un lugar conocido le había ayudado ya que al parecer su rostro ya no reflejaba tanto 'dolor' como antes. Una pena que no se diera cuenta que eso se debía al glamour que había aprendido a hacer sobre sí mismo para que justamente todos creyeran que en verdad mejoraba y dejaran de atosigarlo y perseguirlo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que en realidad la culpa, la tristeza y el dolor eran iguales o incluso mayores ahora que tenía la plena conciencia de sus actos, ahora que sabía que cosas hubiera podido evitar o hacer. Ahora que tenía plena conciencia de todo lo que hizo y de sus resultados. Quisiera haber podido decirle que lo único que realmente lo había ayudado en algo era el haber estado practicando por horas y horas para descargar sus frustraciones y el haber ensayado día tras día el poner una cara apacible y una sonrisa tranquila y aceptable, lo justo y suficiente como para que la gran mayoría dejara de mirarle con las habituales miradas de pena, lástima o compasión y todos sus derivados. Sí, hubiera querido hacerlo... pero eso significaría que la preocuparía y que, en consecuencia, ella le dijera a otros y quisiera quedarse con él a todas horas. Significaría que lo presionaría aun más al tratar de animarlo... y sencillamente ya no podía con eso. No quería.

No era como si alguno de ellos le hubiera reclamado o algo, no era eso para nada. Pero él, en su infructuosa y muy confusa mente sentía, que de alguna forma, ellos lo sentían, o que algún día lo harían. Temía de ello. Tanto, que solo por eso les fue permitiendo alejarse a la vez que él mismo se alejaba.

No fue rotundo. Fue firme y paulatino. Necesitaba su tiempo y espacio y ellos -aunque quizás nunca lo aceptaran-, también.

Después de tantos años. De tantas peleas y preocupaciones, de tantas confidencias y momentos compartidos. Después de tanto... ellos por fin habían logrado dar el paso, y por eso ahora eran una pareja y Harry entendía, en verdad lo hacía. Era de esperarse que quisieran estar un poco solos -o tan solo como pudieran teniendo en cuenta que cuando se veían lo hacían en la nueva reconstruida madriguera llena de todos los Weasleys que quedaban-. Y se aborrecía a sí mismo cuando, de vez en cuando, sentimientos como los celos, la envidia, el rencor, entre algún otro aparecían para instalarse por algunos días, carcomiéndolo desde lo más hondo y oscuro de sí. No le gustaba, pero lo único que podía hacer era reprimirlo lo mejor que podía.

Al sexto mes, una muy buena noticia le dio la bienvenida. Harry podría rendir los exámenes de aquel séptimo año perdido.

Al principio no fue más que un rumor de tantos de los que circulaban. Uno de los tantos de los que recorrían los viejos y nuevos pasillos y corredores y que iban de cuadro en cuadro y de fantasma en fantasma. Un rumor que le hizo tener de pronto un motivo para empezar a hacer algo.

Comenzó a buscar material de estudio en la biblioteca que ya estaba casi tan impecable, refaccionada y acomodada, o incluso encargando libros a algunas de las pocas tiendas que aun servían. Y luego yendo a comprar lo que fuera que le faltaba.

Un propósito.

Hasta el momento en el que se puso a ello no se dio cuenta de cuan inmensamente perdido se hallaba.

Él, quien fue marcado a una misión casi suicida desde que nació de pronto era, no solo dueño de su caótica vida adolescente sino que ahora además gozaba de la extraña novedad de un futuro. Y eso sí que había sido algo extremadamente extraño de afrontar, y aun más por el indefectible hecho de tener que hacerlo cuando prácticamente todo chico de once, trece, quince y diecisiete años lo da por hecho. No más batallas, no más persecuciones. No más miedo -o al menos no a uno mortal-. En definitiva, la simple y más que ordinaria acción de ponerse a estudiar -se comprobara el rumor o no- le dio, sin proponérselo, un cauce de partida para avanzar.

La verdad era que Harry ya había pensado no cursar el último año y arreglar alguna forma de rendir solo los exámenes finales, TIMO's y EXTASIS cuando comenzara o terminara el próximo curso, sea cuando fuere, ya que no tenía realmente los ánimos necesarios como para manejarse en un castillo al completo. Había avanzado, pero no hasta ese punto. Así que, si ahora le surgía la oportunidad era por demás seguro que no la iba a desperdiciar.

Una vez más no dijo nada a nadie, no hasta no tener siquiera la certeza. Pero aunque fuera en silencio y en privado, él estaba completamente conforme porque ya tenía un plan. El primero. El primero de este futuro en el que nunca había planeado estar.

Fue tan solo dos semanas después cuando llegó la notificación de que todos los alumnos tendrían la oportunidad de rendir sus Éxtasis para no perder el año. Muchas materias serían evaluadas por dos o incluso tres profesores ya que algunos de ellos habían perecido en la batalla y no habían aun llegado reemplazos acordes por cada materia. Pero estarían bien. Y con la confirmación, Harry se abocó a ello y se impuso un ritmo extenuante de horas de estudios. En aquellos momentos para quien lo viera y conviviera era fácil decir que era inclusive aun más exasperante que Hermione. Por suerte había llegado al punto en el que no le importaba ningún tipo de opinión externa.

Contento por estar finalmente tomando una parte de las riendas de su vida, no tardó mucho en conectarse con los Weasleys por la red Flú y comentarle las novedades. Lamentó el hecho de que Ron no lo hiciera e incluso se molestó un poco cuando Ron comenzó a insistirle que a él nadie le pediría que estuviera graduado para entrar al curso de auror y aun más cuando dijo que si aun insistía en eso por lo menos esperara al año próximo a que muchos volvieran y así pasar un año más juntos '_como en los viejos tiempos_'. Al parecer Ron no entendía que era eso lo que Harry trataba de evitar justamente. Pero ése fue Ron; Ginny en cambio se puso como loca con la noticia diciendo que se pondría a estudiar de inmediato para así poder estar en el último año junto a algunas de sus amigas y a ellos -cosa que, de nuevo, no le agradó mucho a Ron-. De todas formas quien más lo sorprendió fue Hermione. No lo haría. Ni siquiera lo intentaría. Según ella dijo que le era preferible pasar el siguiente año completo junto a Ron ya que no la estaba pasando demasiado bien y no querría hacerlo solo. Obviamente la castaña le deseó suerte si se decidía 'probar' a hacerlo y todo, pero en el fondo se decepcionó de sentir que todo se sentía como empañado de una condescendencia casi materna; casi como cuando una madre dice '¡Qué bien, espero lo logres!' mientras que por dentro solo piensa en que estará allí esperando para cuando no lo logres y ayudándote en el siguiente. Le molestó, no podía negarlo. El hecho de que no lo creyeran capaz de estudiar y aprobar un año de estudio por su cuenta cuando sí confiaron en él para todo lo demás... Dolió.

Sí, Harry notó como de manera gradual la distancia se imponía entre ellos. Como, el simple hecho de estar separados y no ser más el trío dorado los hacía despegarse, desligarse de él... y él de ellos. Lo quisieran o no, ocurría, y lamentablemente Harry no tenía ganas de arreglarlo, no entonces.

No supo bien porqué, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que se alejaba de todo. De ellos, de quienes siempre fue inseparable. Del resto. De él mismo. TODO. Con el tiempo dejó de contarles cuanto tiempo pasaba practicando o estudiando. Ya no les contaba todo aquello que pasaba por su mente, los planes, las ideas. Los miedos. Todo se volvió demasiado raro. Quizás fueron demasiados cambios. Demasiadas tragedias. Demasiados fantasmas ahora rondando entre ellos.

Luego de más de dos meses de intenso estudio en el que casi nadie lo veía por el castillo porque prácticamente se había adueñado de la sala multipropósitos y entrenaba y estudiaba allí la mayor parte de las horas del día, comenzó la recta final de rendir examen tras examen.

Uno tras otro desfilaban ante él por dos largas y tediosas pero estimulantes semanas. Semanas estresantes sí... pero que una semana después se vieron recompensadas con la aprobación de todos sus exámenes con algunas de las notas más altas.

El asombro y extraño orgullo de sí mismo que sintió al saber que en realidad había conseguido todo eso por sí solo lo dejó mareado de la impresión. Fue amable y cordialmente felicitado por mucha gente. Durante días y días fue cuestionado con el odiado '_¿Y ahora qué?_'... Y estaba literalmente harto

Muchos. La mayoría a decir verdad, suponían o creían que se inscribiría inmediatamente para la carrera de auror por ser la carrera de su padre y por el hecho de que luchaba con los malos y todo eso. Nadie parecía notar que; primero, él **no** era su padre, y segundo, que la penosa verdad era que él no había tenido opción de decidir luchar o no contra Voldemort. Otros tantos suponían que se tomaría un año para esperar al resto del trío y ver que harían entonces, juntos. Como si él no fuera capaz de vivir solo por sí mismo. Y otros, la minoría y mayormente gente mayor, opinaba que comenzaría a buscar un buen partido y que comenzaría a levantar el apellido Potter y bla, bla, bla. Como si alguna vez e hubieran importado un comino las tradiciones y los deberes de ese tipo.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo. Aunque le diera miedo, aunque quizás hiciera lo incorrecto, Harry sintió que debía de caminar solo por un tiempo. SOLO. Dejarse llevar y despegarse de quien fue hasta ahora para encontrarse y concentrarse en quien debía ser. Por primera vez en su vida sería un poco egoísta y tan solo haría lo que quisiera, lo que necesitara. Sería Harry por y para Harry. Solo una vez.

Allí, caminando por la grava del camino que a cada paso lo alejaba un poco más, con aquel bolso encogido y escondido para que nadie pudiera detenerlo, miró al lugar que fue su hogar durante casi la mitad de su vida. Sintiendo con aterradora previsión que a partir de ese momento, a partir de ese ínfimo segundo, todo cambiaría... y jodidamente decidido a hacerlo de todos modos.

Fue en ese instante, el segundo en el que desapareció... Cuando su vida comenzó.

* * *

Espero que lo poco que va les guste ;)

Muchas gracias a quienes ya comentaron!

**.*.susigabi:** Gracias! Me alegro que te guste, nos leemos!

**.*. Luna1986** : Para as reacciones habrá que esperar un poquito jejeje ;) ya entenderás porqué...

**.*. sailor mercuri o neptune**: Trataré de no tardar tanto pero como llevo varias historias no puedo prometer mucho ^^

**.*. shineevero**: Pues lo que se viene no creo que se lo esperen jejeje no digo más ^^

**.*. Sakura93**: Mmm, avisaré cuando sea un lemmon en toda regla pero por lo demás espero que disfrutes de la trama en sí ;) Gracias por leerme hermosa!

**.*. Marce Capuccino:** Bueno, entonces estoy segur agradará éste ;) ya t adelanté algo no? =P

**DE VERDAD GRACIAS A TOD S LOS QUE LEYERON, COMENTARON O YA LO PUSIERON ENTRE ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS... ;)!**

* * *

**Como dije, trataré de actualizar pronto pero para quienes ya me conocen o quienes vieron mi pefil sabrás que llevo varias historias en progreso y que debo seguir también =) Lo bueno es que, al menos en papel, está historia esta bastante adelantada. La cosa para mí es tener tiempo de sentarme en la pc y pasarla =/...**

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próx... Besos y CUÍDENSE!...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/OC (que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO NO LEAS.

* * *

**_~*~ Capítulo 2 ~*~_**

Por poco más de un año Harry estuvo yendo y viniendo como un nómada por todos lados. Descubriendo.

Por primera vez se encontraba completamente abocado a disfrutar del mundo mágico como hasta entonces no había podido. Se abocó a recorrer y a aprender algo de cada lugar por el que pasaba. Viajó por muchísimos lugares, desde Bulgaria, Francia, Escocia, Inglaterra y Gracia, hasta la India e incluso llegando a lugares tan lejanos como Estados Unidos, Canadá y algunos países de Sudamérica. Visitó más barrios mágicos de los que en un principio se creyó capaz de hasta recordar e incluso algunas veces terminó en el mundo muggle del cual ciertamente tuvo que reconocer que no conocía demasiado. Fua algo completamente enriquecedor en más de un sentido para él. Días con ojos abiertos y el cuerpo en completa alerta para captar todo cuanto pudiera y noches que variaban desde acampar en medio de algún claro lejos de ojos curiosos y cualquier rastro de humanidad hasta noches de hotel donde siempre tomaba largos baños y donde aprovechaba a desacelerarse y dar breves reportes de donde se encontraba. No, sus amigos tampoco sabían donde se hallaba y él solo les comunicaba el lugar una vez que estaba ya a punto de dejarlo ya que él volaba -a veces literalmente-, de cualquier lugar donde lo reconocieran, los cuales por suerte con el flequillo que hacía ya un tiempo llevaba hacía bastante difícil que sucediera. Informaba sí, pero no se contactaba. En sus cartas les hablaba como si se hablaran, les contaba de donde se estaba yendo, lo que había hecho o lo que le había llamado la atención si había conocido a alguien. Les contaba todo. Todo... menos como en verdad se sentía.

Él ciertamente no les decía la cantidad de noches en las que las pesadillas lo torturaban hasta quedar inconsciente. No les decía como poco a poco la emoción de la aventura nómada se había vuelto demasiado pronto algo cansador, algo cargado de insulsa soledad y nostalgia. No quería que notaran que aun se sentía perdido y tan o más desorientado que al mismo principio de todo.

Él solo seguía. Avanzaba. Y llegó a un punto en el que ni siquiera le importaba donde.

La noche siempre terminaba siendo su peor actual enemigo.

El día se convertía en su ánimo.

Su aspecto también había variado bastante aunque él casi ni reparara en ello.

Su espalda se había ido ensanchando ligeramente en hombros y caderas mientras que se afinaba delicadamente en la cintura, apenas ya por debajo de la costillas. Sus piernas eran ahora más largas y sus músculos casi imposiblemente duros por todo el ejercicio de entrenamiento que había tenido en su corta vida, el quiddich, y ahora las laaaargas horas de caminatas, escalas y demases. Sus brazos, antes finos, ahora presentaban unos muy marcados juegos de bíceps, tríceps y todos los demás músculos que los conformaban. Su pecho por fin se había terminado de cubrir con una fina capa de vello oscuro y se mostraba dividido en sus pectorales y abdomen. Llamativo pero no demasiado marcado. Notorio. Trabajado y firme. Terso al tacto, resistente a los golpes.

Sin embargo era su rostro el que mostraba el cambio más abrupto de todos. Su rostro era ahora evidentemente más adulto, más adusto, más afilado y mucho pero mucho más serio. Cada día emprolijaba con esmero su barbilla, la hermosa barbilla que se había dejado en los laterales y mandíbula. Sus labios, justo ahora un poco resecos. Sus ojos, ahora ya un poco más apagados pero aún VIVOS. Todo él en esencia pero, mucho más amduro en demasiados sentidos. Con un cerebro que absorbía todo como una esponja y con una mirada profunda en la que solo muy pocos serían capaces de encontrar y ver el trasfondo de dolor, culpa, cansancio y resignación... Demasiados sentimientos infernalmente arraigados y condenadamente profundos. Demasiados como para querer ver en un joven en sus 'teóricamente' comienzos de vida. No importaba para nada que su interior reflejara lo que muy posiblemente podría haber sufrido en la suma de diez vidas. No, eso era algo que nadie realmente sabía ni sabría.

Físicamente ya estaba bien. Más que bien en realidad ya que desde el principio se había obligado a descargar todas sus más profundas frustraciones con ejercicios que lo dejaban agotado hasta un cansancio tan extremo que hasta le impedía pensar de manera correcta.

Emocionalmente sin embargo, él era un completo y total desastre. Lo sabía, pero el saberlo no le ayudaba a mejorarlo y, lo cierto es que había convivido durante tanto tiempo con la mayoría de esas emociones, a tal punto de que el hecho de erradicarlas por completo de su sistema le hacía sentir casi como si fuera una parte elemental de sí. La tristeza por sobre todo. Patético, sí, pero se había aceptado así hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Y, en cuanto a la magia, bueno, tan solo habría de decirse que sin dudas realmente se había dado cuenta de porqué se le había encomendado todo aquello.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, Harry pudo comenzar a sentir como la magia empezaba a fluir impetuosa por todo él. Podía sentir como se acumulaba a su alrededor como si fuera una especie de espesa aura.

Mientras había estado en San Mungo se abstuvo de probar sus teorías y de demostrar o siquiera contar a alguien el como se sentía. Ya era demasiado malo que lo retuvieran por tanto tiempo en el maldito hospital como para encima andar dándoles motivos para una estancia permanente. No gracias. En Howgarts no obstante, decidió comenzar a investigar a ver que era lo que verdaderamente le estaba pasando. Sentía, demasiada energía. Mucha. ¿Demasiada? Si era completamente sincero consigo mismo eso, todo eso, le preocupaba un poco. Pero no lo suficiente como para andar ventilando a nadie lo qe de seguro terminaría siendo una rareza más en su vida.

Tomó recaudos. No quería que nadie se enterara ni por accidente.

Fue entonces cuando poco a poco comenzó a ir a la sala de los menesteres e incluso a la casi olvidada cámara de los secretos para ir a liberar cada día un poco más de ese poder que lo ahogaba. Comenzó a experimentar. A conocer y buscar sus límites. Un poco bastante asustado cuando notaba que no tenía... ¿Aún? Un nuevo susto ocurrió cuando en medio de sus auto pruebas sintió a la milenaria sala, temblar. La sala completa vibró cuando en un arranque liberó un poco más de poder de lo usual. No había sido un buen día y estaba un poco estresado.

Peligro.

.

Ya luego -una vez comenzado el viaje-, se dio cuenta de que cada vez que liberaba su magia gente comenzaba a aparecerse entorno a él. La primera vez fue una completa sorpresa pero aun así siguió sus instintos y huyó antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera hablar. Pronto se enteró que era gente que lo buscaba porque su magia parecía ser demasiado poderosa y querían saber quién y qué era. Cosa que no iba a permitir. No iba a volver a ser tomado de nuevo por un fenómeno entre fenómenos.

Estudió, practicó e imrpovisó hasta que encontró un par de maneras lo suficientemente poderosas como para que pudiera 'trabajar' -al menos por un rato-, tranquilo. Muchas protecciones creadas e inventadas por él mismo. escapes ya planeados.

Lugares pasaban ante sus ojos como si de nubes se trataran. Nunca se quedaba demasiado en un mismo lugar. Nunca llamaba demasiado la atención. Si tenía que parecer un ermitaño o un vagabundo para pasar desapercibido, lo hacía.

Quería tranquilidad. Necesitaba la soledad.

O al menos eso se decía.

Lugares remotos y una especie de campo protegido que lograba contener por un cierto tiempo las poderosas ondas que su magia emitía y que luego de muchas deducciones notó que era lo que le delataba.

Funcionó.

Sin embargo no podía contenerla, contenerse... No podía, o al menos no hasta el final que era cuando él simplemente se dejaba llevar y dejaba todo su caudal fluir. Su propia explosión de energía pura era demasiado para sus auto defensas y campos así que ése terminaba siendo el momento exacto en el que huía.

Irónico.

Tuvo que aprender fuertes procesos de meditación oriental para no terminar volando todos los lugares en pedazos cuando se enojaba por tener que terminar huyendo como si fuera un maldito criminal cuando él ya había hecho tanto.

.

Otro pasatiempo que ya luego terminó siendo algo estudiado fue comenzar a hacer magia sin varita. Realmente fue algo casual, pero sumamente asombroso. La magia pareció unirse aun más a él, a su aura, a su núcleo. Pronto descubrió que el hecho de tener tanto poder era lo que le hacía posible todo ello y que muy pocas personas -verdaderamente pocas-, habían tenido el privilegio de hacerlo casi por completo. Él fue prontamente uno de ellos.

Comenzó con hechizos simples y básicos para ir elevando gradualmente el nivel y la complejidad de los mismos. Incluso algunos no hacía falta ni siquiera nombrarlos. Y casi como una revelación, supo que eso era algo que nadie debería saber. Una rareza más que añadir al desorden de su vida pagana.

Su pode, el alcance de su poder, era algo que hasta él desconocía y que por momentos temía, así que era más que seguro decir que si él se sentía así lo más probable es que más de unop le temiese... una vez más. Ya hasta se lo imaginaba. Él, tachado de nuevo como un todopoderoso . Siendo tachado como un nuevo señor oscuro ta solo por el miedo a su poder. No era tonto. Ya no. Había leído muchas -demasiadas-, de las fantasías que se habían armado con especulaciones de su repentina ausencia. Entre ellas, una de las más presentes era que se había vuelto loco. La segunda era que se había ido a entrenar para estar siempre preparado para defender al mundo de cualquier posible amenaza del mal. Y otra... la que la gente más especulaba, sería la de que en realidad se había ido a entrenar y reclutar gente para volver y tomar el poder y control del reino de la magia... Y todo porque más del 90% de las personas creían que era más que probable que él fuera el nuevo Dark Lord. Muchas incluso asumirían que era incluso una mezcla de las tres aunque él no sabía como la gente podría compaginar el hecho de entrenar para salvarlos con el hecho de su nuevo asenso a la oscuridad. Sea como fuera la opinión pública le demostraba muy claramente lo hipócrita que era la gente en general. Muggles o magos, todos eran más de lo mismo.

_'Vaya con los agradecidos_' -pensaba de vez en cuando. Ya sin tristeza o ira tras el pensamiento. Ya no quedaban ganas de gastar esos sentimientos por algo que ya era moneda diaria.

En cierto punto podía, y debía, reconocer que le dolía pero... allá ellos. Él ya había cumplido y sacrificado mucho.

Así fue como el tiempo siguió pasando casi como en una nebulosa y pronto notó que había pasado ya más de un año desde que partió de aquel lugar que había llegado a considerar su hogar y se había lanzado a la vida de un nómada. Y ahora, su cansancio -mucho más mental y emocional que físico-, le pedía, imploraba y gritaba por un receso de todo.

Un tiempo lejos de todo lo que era. Incluso la magia.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que la hora de un nuevo cambio había llegado y, puesto que ya estaba a solo u par de días para ser completa y totalmente un legal mayor de edad con sus muy próximos veintiuno ... era hora de ir a vivir por un tiempo indeterminado a aquel mundo que había defendido sin casi conocer.

Era hora de vivir el mundo muggle.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les vaya gustando. Muy pronto veremos el momento actual de Harry y todo lo que le tocará pasar... El héroe sin dudas no llevará una vida sencilla ;)

**Gracias por comentar a: **

**Acantha-27 * Luna1986 * sailor mercuri o neptune**

* * *

** Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/OC (que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO NO LEAS.

* * *

**_ACLARACIÓN: _**_Alguien me comentó en un rw que porqué había saltado de pronto de tener 18 a casi 21 porque no quedaba muy claro (lo cual es cierto). Bien, no he puesto fechas específicas por lo que solo di un apróximado en todo esto. Para mí Harry salió de Hogwarts con un poco más de sus dieciocho años y luego ha pasado poco MÁS de un año vagando por el mundo en la cultura mágica, es entonces fácil deducir que ya ha pasado los veinte para cuando la idea de ir a vivir como un muggle le surgió y esperó un tiempo o así (en mi cabeza surge un mes apróximadamente) para arreglar algunas cosas antes de marcharse definitivamente. Más allá de estos capis no va a haber mucho lío de fechas así que espero puedan leer tranquilos ;)  
Espero que les haya servido la explicación! Ahora los dejo con el capi... see'ya _

* * *

**_~*~ Capítulo 3 ~*~_**

Todo había sido bastante sencillo.

Con un MUY fuerte glamour pudo reunir el coraje necesario para volver al mundo mágico, más precisamente a Diagon Alley, e ir directamente a Gringots para hacer las últimas transacciones. No era realmente necesario ir específicamente allí, podría haber ido a cualquier sucursal en el mundo, tal y como la de Suiza o Francia. Pero él quería probar su suerte en ese sentido. Quería ver aquellos lugares que tantos cambios habían significado para él y disfrutar de ser tan solo un simple observador más. Su vida nómada le había enseñado la importancia de observar y de saborear su tranquilidad y soledad. La soledad poco a poco ya no vista como una imposición sino como algo que en algún momento pasaría y que ahora debía solo capear.

Fue por todo esto que tras haber podido llevar a cabo todas las acciones y transacciones con su nuevo agente de cuentas Gaibin Harry estuvo más que complacido de poder sacar el dinero suficiente para comprarse un muy bonito y confortable departamento cerca del SOHO de la ciudad en el mismo centro de Londres. Un hermoso departamento de estilo loft en el último piso con acceso a terraza privada y espacios amplios y abiertos. Y no solo eso, sino que además, siguió el buen consejo de su agente y decidió pasar una cantidad casi obsena de dinero a una de sus tantas sucursales muggles en un muy discreto banco de Suiza para poder moverse libremente y hacer negocios sin tener que correr el riesgo de volver relativamente pronto a ese mundo para el que aun no estaba ni remotamente listo.

Se sintió libre. Más libre de lo que nunca había podido permitido sentirse hasta entonces.

.

Después de haber estado usando la magia para todo por tanto tiempo -ya fuera por necesidad o por comodidad-, decidió que era hora de dejarla un poco de lado. Lo más posible de hecho -al menos mientras quisiera vivir en el mundo muggle. Cuanto menos la usara sería menos factible que cometiera un error que lo delatara-.

Desde el momento en el que expuso su idea futura al duende dejó de ser Harry Potter y pasó a ser legalmente solo James Evans, tan solo un humano común y corriente más del montón. Un triste chico huérfano y solitario que vivía solo por primera vez.

Y, ahí fue cuando notó algo.

Los Gobblins ciertamente se habían lucido en darle los documentos necesarios para pasar por una persona legal pero, más allá de eso, él no tenía nada. No tenía vida alguna en el mundo muggle. No tenía registros escolares que pudiera mostrar. No tenía ninguna manera de 'avanzar'... Sí, por una módica suma podría volver al dichoso banco y arreglar algo al respecto pero ¿de qué le serviría? Simplemente pasaría a elegir una carrera sin siquiera saber los fundamentos básicos de nada. De nuevo.

No. No quería eso.

Quería empezar de cero.

Por primera vez quería conseguir algo por absoluto mérito propio.

Lo difícil era saber que estaba también SOLO. Era contradictorio de sobremanera ya que esto era algo que él sabía que necesitaba, que quería. Pero bueno, cuando la depresión le golpeaba era bastante duro sobrellevarla. No tenía parientes -los Dursley no contaban para nada-. No tenía amigos. Ni siquiera conocidos.

Se dio cuenta que la libertad era algo de doble filo.

Lo dejó ciertamente mareado el saber que tenía que comenzar todo de cero. Como si fuera una especie de pizarra en blanco. Algo estimulante, y vertiginoso a la vez en más de un sentido.

Sin embargo que nunca se diga que él no era un Griffindor por nada. Él solo usó un poco de su astucia de serpiente que sabía que tenía y juntó el coraje de los leones para buscar y, avanzar. Él no podía detenerse. Parar no era algo bueno para él. No por el momento. Quizás luego...

Organizó estudiar el secundario básico en el menor tiempo posible porque realmente no era algo interesante para él, y complementó eso con muchos intereses extra escolares. Primero que nada se decidió por idiomas. Idiomas eran algo a lo que le había tomado el gusto al haber estado en tantas culturas distintas. Y luego, por otra parte, se decidió por algo de tecnología ya que parecía estar en el auge de todo y él no tenía ni la menor idea de nada ya que nunca se le permitió usar la computadora de Dudley ni nada semejante. Finalmente terminó decidiendo tomar un curso intensivo de Francés y español y otro curso rápido de lo básico de computación y los conceptos básicos de programador.

Lo que podría haber resultado como un programa monstruoso de estudios para cualquiera, para él solo fue algo ligero. No entendía como es que ahora su mente podía procesar todo tipo de conceptos y entenderlos realmente por lo que eran sin siquiera tener que realizar una segunda mirada o lectura en el tema pero no era algo por lo que iba a quejarse.

Milagrosamente -y aprovechando esta nueva mente suya todo lo que podía-, pudo terminar el primer y segundo año en uno y esos tres cursos en los primeros cinco meses. Los cuales fueron rápidamente sustituidos por otros. Portugués, Alemán y un nuevo curso de tecnología avanzada terminaron siendo los elegidos activos... y estaba muy contento con sus elecciones.

Su cerebro parecía haberse vuelto infinito de una manera que rayaba en lo absurdo. Cualquier cosa que leyera se le quedaba grabada, resultando entonces una obvia ventaja para todo lo que se proponía aprender en un muy poco tiempo de margen.

Así fue que al segundo año de su estancia allí él había logrado aprobar con honores los tres años reglamentarios superiores, varios cursos complementarios de informática y tecnología y varios idiomas en el grado de maestría tales como francés, italiano y español. Se había deleitado en estudiar diccionarios y dialectos de cada país cuando estaba en ellos así que en el momento de aprender al menos tenía adelantado el problema de la fonética y las conjugaciones gramaticales. Sin lugar a dudas Hermione estaría orgullosa de él... claro, en el ya casi improbable caso de que en algún momento se decidiera a regresar allí.

Se internó y abocó en ir a conocer diversos lugares de arte y con significados históricos. Vagó por calles y vio el '_verdadero_' mundo en el que estaba. Vio el glamour y el bajo mundo. Vio y absorbió cuanto pudo de todo ello. Y en algún momento lo que había pensado como una corta estancia empezó a convertirse en un tenue pero persistente sentimiento de quedarse allí indefinidamente... dándose cuenta de que para ello necesitaba seguir estudiando. Le gustaba estudiar. Era algo que ahora disfrutaba. La madurez de este hecho no se le pasó desapercibido tampoco. Se sentía bien. Nadie lo buscaba para matarlo cada dos por tres ni venía a él con el discurso de que 'debía' ayudarlos. No tenía que salvar a nadie más que a él mismo. Sí, resultó que le gustaba bastante vivir como James Evans -sin dudas era mucho mejor que ser el gran 'Harry Potter' (con demasiados malditos sobrenombres que nunca pidió)-. Harry Potter era pasado. Él había entregado todo de sí al mundo mágico... Y ahora era momento de vivir por él y para él.

Eso no quitaba que su departamento estuviera sujeto con fuertes protecciones ni que no fuera a algunos lugares lejanos para practicar y liberar su poder. Pero eso a la vez le ayudaba a disfrutar más de la sencillez de su nueva vida.

Para ser completamente sincero, en aquellos ya poco más de dos años había terminado yendo unas cuantas veces al mundo mágico, pero casi la totalidad de las veces iba directamente a Gringots por medio de la red Flú del banco Suizo en el cual tenía sus cuentas bancarias muggles y las conexiones para sus cuentas mágicas. No era como si hubiera podido estar sin hacer absolutamente nada más que estudiar y derrochar dinero en todo aquel tiempo. Tenía varias inversiones que controlar y acciones que estudiar. El mercado de inversiones era algo a lo que le había tomado el gusto debido a que era una forma simple de hacer dinero -siempre que uno tuviera el capital, claro-, sin estar constantemente y a disposición de ello. Y las recomendaciones de los Gobblins sin dudas eran las mejores. Y las pocas veces que se había aventurado a ir más allá para comprar algunos artículos, ya fueran para pociones o libros, llevaba un glamour competo y sumamente potente además de una capa con capucha que dejaba ver poco o nada de él. Toda medida era poco para mantenerse lejos del medio mágico. Merlín lo libre de tener a otra Skeeter detrás de él.

No hablaba con nadie más que con quien lo atendía y se iba ni bien terminaba.

Al principio Gaibin se había sorprendido por las grandes transacciones que mandaba directamente a su cuenta muggle, pero tras la breve explicación de Harry no pudo más que dar el visto bueno. Harry tenía un muy buen motivo tras ellas.

Como hacía ya un tiempo que había alcanzado su mayoría de edad legal manejaba con discreción todo lo concerniente a dinero. La época con los Dursley le forzó a tener una plena conciencia monetaria.

Poco a poco Harry se iba formando una vida allí. Una cómoda, pacífica y casi predecible vida.

Paz. Él necesitaba eso.

Ya había pensado en muchos, ya había hecho algo por muchos, y ahora... disfrutaría un poco. Se sentía viejo, cansado, y un poco bastante hastiado; pero apenas si entraba en el auge de su vida. Era demasiado obvio que aún había montones de cosas por hacer y aprender, tan solo tenía que encontrar la motivación adecuada para ello.

Indeciso respecto a su futuro, Harry comenzó a planear lo que le convendría estudiar a continuación. Las opciones eran tan variadas como interesantes.

Medicina; podría ser bueno el combinar conocimientos muggles con algunos conceptos mágicos (y sin duda era resultado de una extensión de su famoso 'complejo de héroe'). O... Empresarial; que, aunque no supiera demasiado al respecto se dio cuenta de que era algo que le serviría para cualquier mundo por más que fueran libras, euros o knuts o galeones o lo que fueran. Incluso había muchas otras opciones que aun no se había detenido a estudiar. Ya vería. Por lo pronto lo único cierto era que no planeaba un regreso inmediato al mundo mágico ni por casualidad y que, quizás, no volviera por un largo tiempo... Sin dudas aun había mucho por sanar. Mucho por superar. Perdonar. olvidar. _Aceptar_.

Las cicatrices de todo lo vivido, aun después de tanto tiempo, se sentían frescas en su piel; y aún más en su mente y corazón.

Aún era demasiado pronto.

Aún no podía.

.

Por otra parte, la verdad era que él sí había notado como poco a poco las cartas que enviaba más y más impersonales. Más lejanas y espaciadas.

Distancia.

Él todavía no le había dicho a nadie que se había retirado al mundo muggle y, aunque supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo, sabía que no loo haría tampoco.

Ya no usaba la varita.

Si necesitaba algún hechizo de curación o alguno incluso más específico bastaba con que _'lo quisiera_' lo suficiente para que su magia actuase Sin nombres. Sin varitas. Sin movimientos raros. y así y todo él intentaba hacerlo lo menos posible. Sin embargo -y ya por desafortunada experiencia-, sabía lo que el exceso de magia acumulada podía llegar a hacer con él... y con su pobre entorno.

La primera vez que sucedió fue al mes de residir allí, comenzando con lo que él creía leves molestias o dolores de cansancio. Pequeños dolores de cabeza que derivaron en migrañas y que terminaron cn un muy llamativo temblor en todo el maldito edificio al completo en el momento en el que tenía una de sus tantas pesadillas. En verdad se asustó cuando al despertar se encontró con TODO flotando contra el techo y cayendo estrepitosamente en cuanto logró calmarse ante el shock.

Aún con las punzantes puntadas en la cabeza -que había veces que ya parecían querer traspasarle el cerebro-, y los temblores en sus manos, pudo llegar a la puerta de su armario y tomar su escoba y varita antes de desaparecerse... Ni siquiera notó que al desaparecerse había pasado a través de sus propias protecciones y salas.

Recordaba el lugar. Oculto y completamente desolado. Algo cercano al norte de Escocia.

Cayendo entonces ya sobre sus debilitadas rodillas en el medio de la densa llanura, Harry convocó una gruesa y extensa protección antes de no poder soportar más y 'explotar' -literalmente-, su magia entorno a sí, soltando cada cuerda de control lo quisiera o no.

Con un grito desaforado un halo luminoso de un llamativo color verde jade con leves destellos dorados, rodeó todo su cuerpo aumentando más y más a cada segundo.

Fue tal la cantidad de poder que sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se elevó y, con brazos extendidos pareció explotar desde lo más hondo de sí.

Y como era de esperarse, la barrera se quebró.

El aura de poder puro era tan densa que hasta dificultaba la respiración.

Así y todo, tomando una minúscula casi ya inexistente pedacito de bondad y control perdido, logró aplacarse lo suficiente y lo suficientemente rápido como para desaparecerse a aquel lugar que había logrado crear para sí pero al que solo recurría en casos como este de emergencia pura. Una herencia familiar que siempre agradecería. Una mansión Potter inapotable que desviaba cualquier aura que no hubiese sido previamente aceptada por el dueño de la propiedad y de la que solo figuraba un registro como posesión en los libros de herencia de Gringots. Fue justo a tiempo ya que en el segundo en el que desaparecía podía sentir como varias auras comenzaban a surgir en medio del sonido característico de las apariciones muy cerca de donde él se hallaba aun tratando de no olvidar ninguna parte de su persona por el camino. y maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro.

Y, aunque fuera seguro quedarse allí, él no quería llamar la atención a ese lugar de ninguna manera por lo que tan solo unos cuantos minutos en los que aprovechó para regular su respiración, decidió hacer su rutina de aparecerse y desaparecerse en cuanto lugar pudiera para despistarlos. Tras tantos años de este juego inútil tenía más que una alta variedad de lugares donde elegir.

Ya después de aparecerse por décimo octava vez decidió crearse una barrera y por fin aparecerse en Londres. Lejos de su apartamento actual sí, pero a la vez lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar por un medio muggle, perdiéndose por entre la masa de personas que vagaba por el centro de aquella hermosa y misteriosa ciudad.

Rápidamente se ubicó y se dirigió a tomar el metro para perderse y perderles -si es que aun había alguien que pudiera seguirlo claro-. Se mantuvo tenso y alerta durante todo el viaje -siempre recordaba la épica frase de ojo Loco Moody '_Vigilancia constante'_-... y eso le había salvado la vida y pellejo en varias ocasiones así que no era algo que tomase a la ligera ya, así que tras salir del metro se metió en uno de los tantos baños públicos y, realizando un '_mitimicent_' en sí mismo vio como su figura se fundía rápidamente con el ambiente hasta no dejar nada suyo a la vista común. Este hechizo sin dudas era bastante genial y uno de los mejores que había aprendido. No quería usar mucho la magia allí para evitar cualquier opción de ser detectado pero, con su poder aun emitiendo esas ondas irregulares y al no haber podido terminar de agotar un poco más su núcleo no le quedaba de otra.

En esos momentos lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y echarse a dormir sabiendo con tranquilidad que la gran cantidad de salas y protecciones que había en su recámara, en su departamento en general, en la puerta principal del edificio y la única general que abarcaba toda la manzana serían más que suficientes como para mantenerlo a salvo. Repitiéndose seriamente que todo esto NO iba a repetirse de ninguna manera. Había sido tonto y descuidado... y que lo aspen si dejaba que lo atraparan por idiota teniendo ahora aun más ventajas de cuando mató al maldito cara de serpiente.

Gracias pero no gracias.

Un error era suficiente.

No más.

Nunca más.

* * *

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN LEÍDO, PASADO Y COMENTADO!**

**Floor Whitlock * susigabi * Acantha-27 * Marce Capuccino**

* * *

**Ns leemos pronto... besos y cuídense,**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/OC (que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

Después de aquel infructuoso y sumamente desagradable suceso, se encargó de buscarse lugares remotos y crear grandes campos de magia para poder explotar lo más libre y tranquilamente que pudiera su magia.

Al principio fue solo un día pero lentamente pasó a organizarse un fin de semana completo al mes donde, no solo aprovechaba para no perder la práctica sino que además lograba repasar o incluso experimentar con algún conjuro o hechizo. Notó también entre fascinado y temeroso que su magia aun ahora parecía ir a crescendo. La sentía aumentar más y más luego de cada entrenamiento. La sentía bullir desde lo más hondo de él, casi esperando que se convirtiera en algo tangible.

Finalmente se decidió por la carrera empresarial. Tenía en mente un posible negocio que, si resultaba como él esperaba sería a la mar de lucrativo a largo plazo, pero para el que sin lugar a dudas necesitaba saber como manejarse y qué hacer, donde ir. Documentos, permisos, contratos. Esas eran cosas de las que no tenía ni idea.

Un año le tomó rendir los dos primeros ¡Y no porque no pudiera hacer incluso más! No, bien podría haber rendido el equivalente a casi los tres completos... si no fuera porque el solo hecho de terminar ya esos dos había ya llamado demasiado la atención. Cosa que no quería que volviera a suceder por ningún motivo.

Nunca.

Estudiar, fuera lo que fuera, resultaba ahora demasiado fácil. Su memoria había llegado a un nivel en el cual consideraba algo inútil el hecho de sentarse a estudiar puesto que con una simple lectura llana él ya se encontraba con todo memorizado categóricamente. Memoria eidética le había dicho un compañero que intentaba seguirle el paso en un trabajo y que claramente no podía ocultar del todo su envidia. Claro que el hecho de la memoria eidética quedó anulado porque por lo que había leído era algo con lo que se nacía y él siempre había sido un desastre antes, de todo.

_Pero bueno _-pensó él-,_ si esta es una consecuencia de aquello no pondré quejas. Finalmente tenía que venir algo bueno de todo eso._

Sí, todo lo teórico... lo teórico estaba bien en su vida pero, a pesar de ya llevar más de dos años de una clara vida activa y plena -o casi-, en el mundo muggle, su parte social e interactiva era mínima, rayana en lo nula y... la soledad comenzaba a ahogarlo de una manera sádica e intransigente.

Y aquel año había terminado siendo peor, mucho peor.

A veces el simple hecho de ver como una pareja se abrazaba o besaba le bastaba para querer echarse a llorar de puro anhelo . Era algo que lo ofuscaba y perseguía todo el tiempo. Todo el puto tiempo.

Y ni siquiera podía decir que era por falta de propuestas. No era porque esperara mantenerse eternamente casto. No, era algo mucho más simple y a la vez complejo que eso, él no sabía cómo cómo interesar a alguien por, él, solo él. No sabía cómo hacer para que alguien le hiciera sentir querido por ser nada más que quien era. POR ÉL y no su jodido nombre, o fama, o ventaja en cuanto a sus notas académicas, o que vieran que se mantenía solo. No por su actual aspecto, por su poder, No por su dinero que ahora se notaba un poco más que tenía. Y sobre todo, NO POR SER EL JODIDO NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ.

Muy a su pesar y sintiéndose crudamente sincero consigo mismo, se dijo que quizás él no fuera nada más allá de eso... pensamiento que sin lugar a dudas lo terminaba deprimiendo aún más. Era una especie de círculo del cual no parecía poder salir. No por sí mismo al menos. Siempre con esa nota pesimista y auto desvalorizante. Siempre con esa molesta y creciente certeza de que lo más probable era que él no mereciera amor; que él no estaba hecho para merecer algo así de parte de nadie.

La melancolía que cargaba ese año era casi palpable; su tristeza y resignación eran evidentes... sobre todo para aquellos que se molestaban en observarlo con un poco más de ímpetu y querían y podían ver más allá de la deslumbrante belleza que el moreno desbordaba de manera inconsciente.

Y, como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, una bomba más le cayó cuando, hacía un par de meses atrás, en una insólita noche de festejo con algunos de sus compañeros; Harry se emborrachó y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones Harto de mantener su control sobre todo y dejándose libre por al menos una noche, o parte de ella. Disfrutando del baile como si estuviese en medio de una densa neblina, con sus sentidos temporalmente nublados por el alcohol... Terminando por alentar aunque fuera casi sin saberlo-, el avance de un joven y disfrutando enormemente cuando este comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las propias y de como entonces las durezas que eran ahora los miembros de ambos chocaban frotándose ardientes. Logrando que entre el ruido y la música ambos jóvenes lazaran pequeños jadeos de placer. Fue entonces que, en medio de esa creciente y casi incontrolable lujuria, hizo lo que nunca podría haber hecho estando sobrio...

En un gesto brusco e implacable él tomó la nuca del otro y lo empujó hacia sí hasta que sus necesitados labios chocaron con los del otro.

A pesar de su casi nula experiencia, por primera vez dejó que sus instintos le mandasen, logrando que el beso fuera algo completamente carnal impregnado de un profundo deseo que ni él mismo supo que escondía o retenía.

No sabría explicar como, de pronto, se encontraba en una esquina, totalmente oscura, ni mucho menos cuando fue que ambos habían comenzado a fajarse de manera frenética pero, sin dudas era algo desconcertantemente placentero. El sentir aquella verga dura y sedosa, gruesa y palpitante bajo los ministerios de su propia mano era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que resultara tan condenadamente caliente.

Y ni hablar de sentir esa mano ajena, grande y algo rugosa, hacer el propia el trabajo sobre la suya. Era algo que solo lo dejaba jadear por tanto esfuerzo en contenerse y así saborear ese dichoso regalo un poco más.

Finalmente, cuando ambos terminaron por acabar en la mano del otro y el beso dio paso a los gemidos ahogados de la culminación, fue cuando Harry pareció salir de su nube y perder todo resto de alcohol. Azorado, y muy, muy desconcertado, terminó por salir corriendo hacia la salida más cercana que gloriosamente daba hacia el callejón lateral donde sin pensarlo dos veces se desapareció sin siquiera detenerse a pensar por un segundo en ninguno de sus compañeros. Lo único bueno de aquella noche era que increíblemente a pesar del poco foco que había tenido, él no se despartió o incindió en ningún aspecto.

Aquel encuentro furtivo había esclarecido otros tantos '_detalles_' de pasadas '_circunstancias_' a las que en su momento no había dedicado ni un segundo pensamiento.

No era algo demasiado alentador tampoco.

Eran hechos a los que no habría prestado verdadera atención por todo el maldito caos que había resultado ser su vida... pero ahora... ahora muchas cosas tenían o al menos, cobraban sentido.

Y, para un joven que nunca había podido siquiera explorar su propia sexualidad en pleno auge hormonal y en el tiempo normal que cualquier adolescente lo haría, fue realmente algo importante de asumir y asimilar porque, en su muy pobre y cerrada enseñanza muggle, no estaba para nada bien visto la homosexualidad en general.

Al moreno definitivamente le costó un buen tiempo el hacerse y acertar la idea, el congraciarse consigo mismo en una sociedad que la mayor parte del tiempo tan solo jugaba a juez y jurado, juzgando y condenando. Se hio a la idea de que lo más probable fuera que no terminara por formar la familia que siempre había soñado. Que no tendría hijos. O al menos los suyos propios como tantas veces había soñado. Se enfrentó también a la idea de que muchos lo rechazarían, aunque sorprendentemente esto no resultara ser algo tan importante para él nunca más. Estaba cansado de siempre tener que recurrir a la aceptación de otros. Él ya había sufrido bastantes desplantes y rechazos como para una decena de vidas así que esto era solo otro trago más a pasar. Como siempre. Lo usual.

No repitió encuentros.

No forzó nada.

Solía dejarse llevar y desfogarse con tan solo aquel candente recuerdo y nada más porque ciertamente no se sentía preparado para hacer algo más al respecto. No sobrio y con todas sus luces, aunque por otro lado tampoco querría hacer algo de nuevo inducido por el alcohol. No le parecía correcto.

Sin embargo el sádico destino suyo mostraba que aun después de tanto tiempo aún le quedaban ganas de seguir ensañándose con él ya que, después de tres meses de aquel encuentro fortuito en la discoteca, él conoció a Sebastian, un joven alto de contextura media pero evidentemente musculoso en lo justo; con un cabello rubio dorado y una piel blanca marfileña que se mostraba ligeramente bronceada... Y los más impresionantes ojos azul zafiro que hubiera visto jamás.

_¿Quién dijo que la biblioteca no era lugar para encarar a alguien?_ Bueno... Harry lo hubiera dicho... hasta aquel día.

Jamás iba a olvidar como gracias al hecho de que su casa se sentía demasiado solitaria hasta la asfixia había decidido hacía ya un par de semanas solo ir a estudiar a la biblioteca de donde estudiaba e incluso a veces a la biblioteca municipal. No iba a poder olvidar nunca el hecho de que, aparentemente, él de entre todos tenía en posesión el último ejemplar de uno de los tantos libros de leyes que uno de los profesores les había enviado a estudiar. Ni mucho menos el hecho de que el joven que había interrumpido su silencio para preguntarle si podría sentarse con él para usar dicho tomo le entablara charla, le ayudase en su trabajo -aunque ciertamente él sabía que no lo necesitaba-... le invitase a cenar... y le agradase tanto.

Sebastian era de Francia, originalmente de Toulousse, y hacía tan solo poco más de un mes que se había mudado a Londres por cuestiones de negocios -según lo que le contó-, ya que era el encargado de la sede local de la empresa de su padre. Con tan solo dos años más que Harry el rubio se había mostrado claramente impresionado cuando logró que Harry le cuente todos los títulos de estudios que había logrado -pregunta que surgió de verlo leer e incluso murmurar con soltura en varios idiomas diferentes mientras leía y comparaba diversos libros-. Realmente quedó casi en shock cuando finalmente Harry reconoció que debido a problemas familiares él no había ido a una escuela media y que había realizado todos sus logros académicos en los pasados ya dos tres y medio.

Su '_amistad_' prontamente comenzó a mostrar evidencia de que a Sebastian en verdad le gustaba '_James_', claramente como más que un simple amigo... y fue aun más notorio cuando, una noche en la que se hallaban caminando juntos hacia el departamento del moreno, Sebastian frenó de golpe su paso y, tomando a Harry firmemente por el codo para, en un rápido y ligero movimiento, girarlo hasta dejarlo frente a él y estampar con inusitada fuerza su boca contra la suya. Tomándolo rápidamente de la nuca para evitar que ni siquiera pensase en apartarse.

El beso fue... devastador como mínimo.

Al principio Harry se halló demasiado sorprendido como para responder como debía pero luego, sus suaves y cálidos labios comenzaron a moverse de manera inconsciente, disfrutando del calor y la humedad; de la corriente de adrenalina que parecía recorrerle de pronto, o al menos así fue hasta que Harry se vio obligado a cortarlo al sentir la magia desbocarse de manera ardiente, a tan solo unos cuantos segundos de un verdadero estallido físico.

Jurando por lo bajo se recriminó el haberse saltado su escapada el fin de semana anterior con el fin de pasar una tarde agradable y tranquila pero sumamente ociosa con el dichoso rubio.

Jade y zafiro se miraron entonces en silencio, buscando respuestas por parte de uno y aceptación por parte del otro. Encontrando ambas cosas, ambos sonrieron.

Un beso más, ya ahora controlándose, y luego Harry llegó a su casa como si fuera presa de un levicorpus.

Era de lo más extraño pero, increíblemente, estuvo muy bien. Se sintió, muy bien.

.

Pasaron días, semanas y hasta meses y, para cuando Harry se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía una vez más el aniversario de aquel día agridulce encima.

Hacía ya casi un año que estaba oficialmente con él -desde aquel beso robado en el parque y justo a dos semanas a partir de esta fecha- y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, tenía que admitir -aunque fuera para sí mismo- que, por más que lo intentara... lo quería, mucho, pero no como el rubio se merecía, no como él sabía que el otro quería.

No lo amaba.

Y le dolía no hacerlo.

Se encontró con que realmente no lo amaba lo suficiente como para querer contarle libremente de todas las verdades y mentiras que había resultado ser su corta vida. TODO.

No cuando sentía que había algo importante que faltaba y esa '_molesta_' sensación de 'traición' hacia alguien más.

Quizás fuera también por eso mismo que hasta ahora no había permitido que Tian lo tomara, aun después de tanto. No lo sabía con seguridad sino que, era solo lo que sentía cuando lo habían intentado... algo en el fondo de su mente que lo único que gritaba era que lo quitara diciendo un rotundo _NO, ÉL NO._

Lo quería mucho, realmente lo hacía. Temía perderlo por sobre todas las cosas. Lo amaba, a su manera, pero mucho más como amigo y compañero que como el amor de su vida... y se encontró con que no tenía ni idea de como enfrentar todo eso sin dañar lo que tenían en todos los sentidos. No sabía como enfrentar, lo que en algún punto de su mente se veía venir. No quería perderlo. Y, aunque sabía que al mostrar su lejanía y silencio en ese día en particular lo alejaba haciendo exactamente eso... tampoco se sentía con la fuerza suficiente como para pensar en él.

Todo ese día resultaba ser demasiado contradictorio.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, AGREGAR A ALERTS Y FAVS ;)**

**Y MUY EN ESPECIAL A: ****sailor mercuri o neptune** y **Acantha-27 ¡ ****Por comentar !**

**Espero les haya gustado... y que les vaya gustando Sebastian también, no está inspirado en nadie en particular pero si encuentran a alguien que le haga justicia me avisan! xD**

**Besos y cuídense...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero no se hagan mucho lío pero recuerden que Harry lleva otra vida en el mundo muggle donde se llama JAMES EVANS. Así que, bueno... lo veremos constantemente nombrado con uno u otro nombre. Sobre todo cuando se crucen ambos mundos ;)

**HARRY/JAMES**

* * *

Quinto aniversario desde la batalla donde una vez más logró sobrevivir a su destino.

Quinto año desde donde muchos, amigos, conocidos, personas a quienes había querido y estimado habían caído apoyándolo. Personas que habían muerto por su causa, creyendo todo el tiempo ciegamente en él.

Quinto aniversario y sus malditos y patentes recuerdos pasan por su mente como un burdo desfile que no puede lograr parar.

Harry temía este día, el día en que decidiría si Tian se quedaría o no. Si... si él mismo lo aceptaría dentro de esa parte de su vida o no. No era una decisión fácil de hacer.

Y el jodido destino de nuevo fue un maldito dictador.

.

El joven ya había avisado de antemano a su pareja que el día siguiente era una fecha muy importante en su vida y que quizás y lo más probable era que estuviera solo porque era más que seguro que él no resultara ser una buena compañía. Pero al parecer aquellas palabras solo fomentaron la decisión de quedarse contra viento y marea por parte del rubio. Lo cual resultó terminar siendo un completo desastre.

Harry estaba sintiendo una muy fuerte opresión en el centro del pecho. Algo, había algo que estaba, que sentía seriamente 'mal' ¿pero qué?

Terminó haciéndole el amor de manera casi salvaje. Apasionadamente; liberando así de paso un poco de su turbulenta magia en el proceso. Tratando estúpidamente de asegurarse de que así luego ya no pasara nada.

Al estar acompañado tan firmemente por su pareja él no había podido rehuir y tomar los somníferos que solía usar en aquel tipo de fechas tan específicas e incluso alguna otra.

Se encontraba asustado. Preocupado. Abrumado. Así que luego de ello el moreno intentó fuertemente mantenerse quieto aun enredando los miembros con su amante pero tratando a la vez de mantenerse completamente despierto lo9 más que pudiera. Demás está decir que en algún momento de la noche él perdió la batalla y morfeo terminó por reclamarlo y llevarlo a su usual mundo de pesadillas.

Sucesos como recuerdos. Momentos perpetuos de su memoria. Instantes fatídicos grabados e cada uno de sus sentidos. Todo ello bailó cruelmente por su trastornada mente una vez más.

Caras. Tantas caras. Lágrimas. Gritos. Sangre.

Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Tristeza. Odio. Ira. Venganzas. Crueldad. Torturas.

―¡James! ¡James! Demonios ¿qué demonios sucede? ¿qué está pasando? James, vamos amor, despierta...

La voz que sentía que lo llamaba se sentía como una especie de extraño eco lejano. Algo inalcanzable para él en esos tortuosos momentos.

Se sentía tan malditamente cansado.

Dolor.

―Arrg... ―gruñó cuando sitió un particular dolor punzante atravesarle la mandíbula.

―¡Oh por Dios! ¡James!

Un ruido estruendoso recorrió la habitación por completo antes de que una especie de silencio absoluto llenara el espacio.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿ Qué jodidos demonios fue todo eso? ―comenzó a gritar el otro evidenciando claramente los primeros síntomas de histeria― ¡Oh por Dios! James. Jamie, vamos, mantente despierto cariño ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Por favor!

El grito desmesurado resumaba miedo y desesperación. Demasiado como para poder obviarlo... así que James se obligó a abrir los ojos y se auto esforzó en mirar por más que no pudiera enfocar.

Estaba llorando.

―¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso James? Por Dios Jamie ¿estás bien? ¿Qué...?

La voz de Sebastian sonaba totalmente consternada. El joven obviamente no entendía ni en lo más mínimo que demonios era lo que había presenciado y sucedido a su alrededor.

La habitación era un completo desastre . Muebles tirados, retratos y fotos caídas o torcida. Ropas que había volado de su meticuloso lugar en su armario y terminaron descuidadamente en el piso o sobre otros muebles al descuido; y, sin embargo, lo que más había perturbado e impresionado al joven rubio eran los gritos sin pausa que su compañero y pareja lanzaba sin pausa ni respiro... quien en esos momentos se hallaba mirando detenidamente hacia delante, con la mirada abnegada en lágrimas que obviamente no podía reprimir más y con las pupilas desenfocadas hacia nada en particular.

La energía que se podía sentir en aquella habitación resultaba casi asfixiante. Más ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

Varios momentos pasaron en cargado silencio antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar ya entonces con mayor propiedad.

Por su parte, James intentaba concentrarse para lograr permanecer despierto aunque, la verdad fuera dicha, lo que más quería en esos momentos era solo limitarse a aparecerse en algún remoto lugar y solo dejarse llevar. Solo gritar y explotar hasta quedar inconsciente.

Podía sentir un exorbitante poder correr por sus venas. Algo denso y espeso que quemaba como lava ardiente. Sentía como un aura lo rodeaba de manera cada vez más tangible. Creciendo a la pare de su inmensurable intensidad.

―¿James?

Aquel susurro.

Aquel simple susurro que solo revelaba miedo y preocupación fue todo lo que necesitó para usar su ancla y concentrar sus sentidos en replegar su magia y serenarse a pura fuerza de voluntad.

_¿Y ahora qué?_ -pensó notablemente cansado mientras respiraba tan hondo como podía para regularizar las muy alteradas palpitaciones que golpeaban furiosas y erráticas contra su pecho.

_¡Demonios!_

_No esto. No podía perder esto también. No ahora_ -pensaba frustrado y receloso. Temblando al pensar de terminar perdiendo también lo único verdaderamente suyo por elección. Lo único que tenía por ser tan solo él y nada del jodido niño que vivió.

―Por favor James. Dime algo... ―susurró Tian.

Tanto su tono como sus ojos reflejaban claramente su angustia, su incomprensión hacia todo lo ocurrido... y su confianza ciega hacia él quién era por lo único que seguramente no había corrido gritando de ese lugar que para un muggle común y corriente solo podía estar embrujado o él poseído.

Eran increíbles algunas de las cosas que decían los muggles.

Y esa mirada. Esa confianza en él fue lo que le dio el pie a lo que muy dentro de él sabía debía hacer.

Quizás no lo amara como debiera ser tratándose de una pareja ya establecida, pero sin dudas él lo quería, mucho. Incluso mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a querer o necesitar a Herm o Ron.

Sebastian era una persona demasiado importante para él de eso podía estar ciegamente seguro y, quizás -reflexionó en silencio en un claro momento introspectivo-, quizás fuera él quien debía abrirse a él completamente antes de entregarle aquel amor que parecía no terminar de nacer.

Lo supo entonces.

Él jamás se podría permitir amarlo si primero no se confiaba de la misma forma. Si no se demostraba a él mismo que él en verdad valía la pena el riesgo.

―Sebastian ―susurró entonces tras un denso silencio.

.

El sonido suave y casi sibilante cortó el crítico silencio.

El sabor del nombre le dejó un rastro ligeramente dulce en su paladar. El frío pareció remitir en su cuerpo. Sus opjos por fin se enfocaron en la persona que sentía le llamaba en tantos sentidos.

―¡Oh, Gracias a Dios Jamie! Me asusté tanto. No sabía...

―Tranquilo. Shhh... ―dijo el moreno quedamente mientras se dejaba abrazar y le acariciaba los rubios cabellos procurando pensar la mejor manera de abordar todo aquello que había casi tachado de su memoria en la medida de lo posible pero que a la vez era la parte más importante de su vida.

Harry podía ser un Griffindor; arriesgado y valiente. Temerario.

Podía ser un Slytherin; complejo, inteligente. Astuto y paciente.

Él podía ser sin dudas el mago más poderoso en las últimas décadas de la historia de la magia y haber logrado -así o quisiera o no-, cientos de proezas o limitarse a ser tan solo el joven de ojos brillantes que podía disfrutar de una cerveza en la esquina más alejada de un bar. E incluso era quien ahora trabajaba dirigiendo a cientos de personas en distintos proyectos y trabajos... Harry era obviamente todo eso y más, mucho más. Pero al parecer, lo que nunca sería y lograría ser, era ser una persona confiada y con completa y absoluta seguridad sentimental respecto a alguien. Jamás lograría sentirse seguro de saberse querido por solo él y eso ea porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo llegó a conocer por entero. Cada una de las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida tan solo terminaban viendo aquello que querían o necesitaban ver de él. Nadie sabía entonces cuanto dolor había sentido y aún soportaba. Cuan decepcionado y resentido se sentía aún con algunos.

No, definitivamente nadie conocía por completo quien era él realmente.

Así que aquí estaba ahora. Temblando por dentro ante la perspectiva de confiare. Confiarse... y luego solo limitarse a esperar que quien ahora tenía enfrente no terminara temiéndole, o rechazándole por ser ''_raro_''.

Entregándose como un cordero al matadero para que, una vez más, alguien lo juzgue y quizás, condene.

Respiró hondo.

―Te... tengo algo que... ―suspiró― Tengo que contarte algunas cosas Tian ―terminó susurrando. El rubio lo miró y se limitó a negar suavemente.

―No hace falta James. Lo veo. Sea lo que sea es demasiado doloroso para ti y... puedes decirme lo que quieras pero, puedo esperar. En verdad puedo hacerlo. No quiero que te exaltes más por hoy, yo...

―No. Necesito decírtelo. Necesito que escuches todo de mí y que solo entonces y a partir de ahí pienses y decidas de si en verdad quieres estar con alguien como yo.

El moreno lo vio envararse y mirarlo intrigado antes de solo asentir con lentitud.

Harry suspiró... '_Que Merlín, Circe y Morgana me ayuden_'

―Ven. Vamos a la sala ―dijo antes de ponerse de pie y tomar una camiseta que encontró tirada al descuido entre el lío de prendas que seguramente había terminado volando por la habitación ante la agitación de su magia.

El ambiente se sentía opresivo, cargado; pero el moreno se prestó a aparentar completa calma cuando se sentó en el sillón en el que usualmente se tiraba a descansar. Sebastian se sentó en el suyo propio frente a él trayedo en el camino dos copas y una botella de whisky añejo que solían guardar para momentos tensos.

―Tengo la clara ipresión de que voy a necesitar un poco de esto ―murmuró el rubio.

Harry asintió.

_'¿Cómo empezar? ¿Qué demonios debía decir?'_

―De acuerdo. La verdad es que o tengo idea de como comenzar ―inhaló y exhaló bruscamente para enfocarse y asintió para sí mientras el rubio lo miraba en silencio. La mitad de su copa ya vacía removiéndose entre una de sus manos―. Primero que nada lamento tener que pedirte esto pero tendré que pedirte un juramento de silencio sobre todo lo que te diré. Quiero decir... Sebastian, cuando te pregunto si lo puedes '_jurar_', me refiero a eso 'literalmente'. Aunque no lo creas, si juras tu aceptación te encontrarás con que no podrás hablar con absolutamente nadie... quieras o no. Se que esto debe de ser algo difícil de asimilar pero créeme cuando te digo que será algo completamente tangible y real. Algo físico y literal. No quiero engañarte. Tengo mucho que contarte pero, por cuestiones de fuerza mayor tengo que garantizarme un respaldo de que no podrás divulgar nada de lo que llegues a escuchar y saber esta noche respecto a mí... y a cosas de mi pasado.

El moreno fue vagamente consciente de que esto era solo el comienzo y que ya se veía y sentía insoportablemente exhausto.

Intentaba con todo su esfuerzo ponerse en el lugar de su rubio y... lo cierto es que se estaba preparando para un ataque de cualquier tipo ya que estaba seguro de que, a sus ojos, seguramente él se vería luego como un loco esquizofrénico y delirante digno de la máxima seguridad del mejor manicomio como mínimo.

Esperó.

―Dices que, será cómo algo físico que me impedirá hablar por más que lo intente... por más que tú no estés conmigo ¿he entendido bien? ―Harry asintió entonces sin ocultar el asombro ante el tono calmo de las palabras de su novio―. Bien, está demás decir o señalar que tengo plena confianza en ti James y que, sea lo que sea que me irás a decir si no lo habías hecho hasta ahora era porque en verdad es importante para ti mantenerlo en secreto. Incluso de mí. Puedo entenderlo ―dijo como si nada para terminar asintiendo de nuevo―. No tengo ningún problema con ella así que, dime ¿qué hago?

Harry dejó salir una temblorosa y prolongada exhalación por entre sus labios y luego se par esperando que Sebastian le imitara.

―Antes que nada quiero que sepas que, sientas lo que sientas, nada te lastimará y no será '_malo_' de ninguna manera ¿de acuerdo? Nada te pasará y, lo principal, es que quiero que escuches atentamente cada una de las palabras que te diga. Si no estás de acuerdo con una de ellas solo deberás dar un paso atrás y decir claramente un '**NO**' rotundo. En cambio, si aceptas cada palabra que te diga, cuando termine deberás de decir '_LO JURO'_ ―Tian asintió. Su rostro ahora solo mostraba absoluta seriedad y seguridad en sus actos. Se le veía... expectante, ansioso. Curioso.

Sebastian sentía desde el principio de todo que James era un completo enigma para él Alguien que, aunque quisiera, nuca terminaría de conocer. Un diamante en bruto del que tan solo había visto unas pequeñas y contadas facetas que podría contar con las manos mientras que sabía que aún quedaban miles por avistar. Así que, consciente de todo ello, él se sentía intrépidamente impaciente por desentrañar un poco más de aquel hermoso, herido y misterioso hombre frente a él.

―De acuerdo.

James lo tomó entonces de la muñeca izquierda con su propio brazo izquierdo pidiéndole a su vez al rubio que hiciese lo mismo. Una vez que ambos estuvieron tomados con firmeza y que escuchara hasta el final mientras su ―hasta entonces― pareja tan solo lo miraba y asentía.

_'Bien. Por ahora todo va bien. Por favor Merlín, no dejes que me equivoque con él_' -rogaba él para sí. Lo último que quería ea que aquel a quien había llegado a querer tanto le viera con miedo, asco o... o que simplemente se alejara, que lo rechazara por algo que aún hoy en el mundo mágico no lograban aceptar.

Respiró hondo e intentó concentrarse para lo que debía hacer, sintiendo como su errático corazón parecía batirse aún más que las alas de una snitch.

―Sebastian Tobias Le' Nocks, juras no repetir nada de lo que me encuentre diciéndote hoy ni ahora ni en días siguientes sobre absolutamente nada a terceras personas; que no informarás a nadie de ninguna manera, entiéndase por escrito, palabras, señas o cualquier otro medio ya sea en tu control o externo; que no revelarás ningún aspecto de nuestra relación ni de mi persona a personas... mmm... de mis condiciones que pudieras llegar a conocer en un futuro a menos que fuera bajo expreso permiso o petición mía y que, por último, y lo más importante, no intentarás, NUNCA, por ningún motivo o medio sacar provecho de dicha 'condición' bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos claro que sea de fuerza mayor y que yo decida ayudarte libremente por completa voluntad propia sin ningún tipo de coacción, respetando mis motivos en caso contrario? ―terminó entonces con una respiración profunda mientras sus ojos, clavados en los zafiros de Sebastian, se mostraban duros y expectantes, tratando de ocultar con mucho esfuerzo lo verdaderamente vulnerable que se sentía en esos momentos.

Tian ni siquiera pestañeó. Él solo se limitó a mirar fijamente a James y vio. Vio más allá de toda palabra dicha qué era lo que el joven que le había robado sus sentidos pedía realmente. Y se sorprendió por lo que podía ver y leer en su moreno misterioso... se estaba entregando. En cierto sentido se estaba entregando a sí mismo... pero a cambio exigía una confianza absoluta e incuestionable. Siempre que él veía esta parte de él no podía evitar preguntarse cuanta gente lo hubiera traicionado antes como para creer que con todas las personas que conocía debiera tomar tales reparos. Siempre alerta. Siempre con esa desconfianza.

Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que sea lo que fuera que James le diría, no iba ni por asomo de broma y que, al parecer, era demasiado importante como para siquiera encararlo de la manera usualmente amable y pacífica con la que solían tratar para temas importantes o serios. Esto obviamente estaba a otro nivel de discusión.

James emanaba una sensación... un poder hacia él que lo tenía idiotizado y, con cada palabra, su fuerza y aplomo crecía y crecía aún más y más.

Y sin embargo... él no dudó. No podría.

―Lo juro ―contestó fuerte y claro... antes de estremecerse por completo.

De repente y de la nada James apuntó con un dedo de su mano derecha a sus manos unidas entrelazadas e hizo una serie de movimientos orquestados antes de que Sebastian pudiera ver con infinito asombro como surgían una especie de lazos luminosos de color verde claro entrelazados como una hiedra a lo largo de ambos brazos para enseguida plantárseles en la piel como un intrincado tatuaje y, demasiado pronto, desaparecer ante sus opropios ojos como si nada. Justo como si nunca hubieran existido.

El rubio pudo sentir el ligero dolor y la pronta molestia que surgía de sus ojos cuando los abrió tan desmesuradamente.

Estaba, estupefacto, sorprendido, anonadado... pero ni por un momento sitió MIEDO. No podría. No de James quien veía estar pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones.

Sonrió.

Con James nada podía ser nunca sencillo o simple ¿verdad?

―Creo que luego de '_esto_' ―dijo señalando con un dedo el área de sus brazos―, tienes aún más cosas por explicar ¿No Jamie?

El moreno lo miró fijo y luego sonrió antes de rendirse y largarse a reír con una profunda y sonora carcajada que reverberó en lo más profundo de Sebastian...

Una risa liberadora.

* * *

**Bueeeeno... obviamente en este cap vemos un poco más como se relacionan James y Sebastian... Sebastian será un personaje importante en la historia así que no esperen deshacerse pronto de él... qué quieren que les diga, me he encariñado con él así que trataré de tratarlo bien dentro de todo.**

**A quienes esperan por nuestro querido Dragón, no desesperen... pronto aparecerá y... bueno, todo se va a revolucionar =) **

**Ahora como siempre les dejo un beso enormes y mis agradecimientos por pasar y leer así como a aquellos que lo agregan a sus listas de favs o alerts y, aún más agradecida y contenta con quienes han comentado...**

*** teresacuencapiquer * Acantha-27 * sailor mercuri o neptune * **

**Besos y cuídense...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
'pensamientos'  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

Y le contó todo. Absolutamente todo.

Cada pedacito de lo que conformaba su historia. Su vida.

... Y él se quedó. Tian no huyó.

Y él lo amó por ello. Y cada día después... Tanto como podía, claro.

Finalmente se había permitido amar. Amarlo. Aunque fuera confuso para él la manera en la que se sentía al respecto. Aunque supiera y evitara pensar que seguramente nunca llegaría a ser de la misma manera en la que el propio rubio le amaba de vuelta.

Los días siguientes y muchos más pasaron como una brusca exhalación.

Harry se vio sonrientemente obligado a cumplir desde entonces la absurda promesa de 'levitar' las bolsas de compras ante la queja de Sebastian cuando cayó en la cuenta de que hubiera sido algo condenadamente fácil de evitar durante todo aquel tiempo y que ciertamente ya no quería hacer teniendo tal alternativa. Sin embargo lo más significativo fueron las charlas. Largas charlas que lograban encausar todo y nada a la vez. Lo trivial y lo importante. Magos y contratos. Voldemort y vacaciones. Salidas y trabajos. Todo se mezclaba en hermosa armonía. Ningún tema era ya tabú entre ellos.

Un paso más.

Estaba casi demás declarar que la mente de Sebastian fue un hervidero de pensamientos rayanos en delirios -la gran mayoría basados en absurdos y burdos fundamentos por toda la cultura 'muggle' como James le decía-. Mas nada de eso hacía diferencia alguna para él ante la persona que quería.

Lo cierto era que Harry a menudo se encontraría agradeciendo en silencio el hecho de que su pareja fuera una persona tan pragmática y resuelta. Era así y punto, él lo sabía. Así como también sabía que, llegado el caso, el hombre era en verdad completamente implacable y dolorosamente rencoroso si encontraba que se le había mentido o traicionado con intención malsana... y allí era donde había radicado su 'suerte', porque el rubio -sin siquiera ahondar demasiado-, había sabido que todo aquello que le había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo fue solo porque él en verdad así lo creía necesario.

Suerte.

La cruda realidad que Harry tuvo que enfrentar aquel día no había sido la de narrar la historia en sí, sino el indiscutible hecho de tener que darse cuenta de la manera más cruelmente cruda de como era él quien temblaba internamente ante la dolorosa y horrible perspectiva de que su pareja lo despreciara, que lo dejara por ser simplemente lo que era. Ser una vez más dejado de lado por quien quería.

Sin lugar a dudas Harry estaba impresionado de lo importante que consideraba al rubio en su vida. Terminó siendo -queriendo o no-, su ancla. Su consorte, en más de un sentido. El apoyo indispensable para sobrellevar esa pesada carga de recuerdos que siempre volvía a jugar con su mente, atormentándolo.

Ahora él sabía donde iba realmente aquellos sábados en los que parecía simplemente desaparecer. Y sabía además todo lo que ello implicaba.

.

Habían pasado entonces ya un par de meses desde que toda su verdad fue revelada y para ambos fue un tiempo de completa dicha. Algo totalmente extraño para el moreno y, hasta cierto punto, atemorizante por el hecho de que fuera como aquella calma que siempre precede a la tempestad. Sin embargo, conforme los días pasaban él se fue relajando y se dejó disfrutar de esta asombrosa novedad; novedad donde sus días eran relajados más allá de alguna ocasional tensión laboral y donde podía saborear constantemente el hecho de sentirse contenido y acompañado por su hermosos francesito.

Lamentablemente... él tuvo algo de razón.

.

Fue una mañana que debiera de ser como cualquier otra cuando James lo sintió.

Podía sentir como el sol se pegaba cálidamente sobre su piel ya recalentada. La brisa correría fresca y libre por cada contorno de su cuerpo, refrescándole en silencio, compitiendo con el sol por su clara atención... atención que les denegaba a ambos puesto que esta se encontraba completamente vertida en aquella pálida espalda que se apoyaba a su lado descuidadamente descubierta por las mantas luego de las vueltas y revueltas de las actividades nocturnas.

Se encontraba maravillado con cada delicada entrada y saliente de aquella piel tan tentadoramente sedosa, y embrujado al ver aquella impresionante y brillante cabellera rubia castaña acariciando libremente la muy sensible piel del cuello de su amante, con sus onduladas puntas mientras estas seguían el movimiento de cada una de sus acompasadas respiraciones.

Era hora de levantarse, su mente y cuerpo lo sabían... pero había algo, había una extraña sensación de negación ay aprensión corriendo por debajo de su piel, erizando en su camino cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. Poniéndolo tan alerta como hacía ya tiempo no se había exigido sentir.

Rodando de lado dejó caer sus pies hacia el suelo y se quedó allí, sentado, completamente inmóvil, intentando ver el porqué de estas sensaciones tan desconcertantes.

Conocía esta sensación. esa sensación que le invadía el pecho en situaciones que realmente preferiría no tener que recordar. Esa sensación que le había estado molestando desde antes de despertar pero... ¡No, mierda, no!

_'Tranquilo. Seguramente no es nada. Tranquilo. No seas paranoico'_- se dijo tratando demasiado duramente de autoconvencerse-.

Era inútil.

La sensación crecía.

Las ansias.

Los nervios.

La expectativa misma más allá de la propia negación.

Él quiso solo parar, cerrar los ojos y dejarse dormir a la deriva de la inconsciencia hasta que llegara la luz de un nuevo día. Quería que el día pasara, sin que nada pasara... porque él sabía que había 'algo' que estaba a punto de pasar... y le aterraba...

Y la jodida sensación crecía, oprimiéndole el pecho y sacudiendo su cuerpo con pequeños horribles escalofríos.

—¿Jamie? —una voz murmuró a su espalda. Una voz que venía hacia él en forma de eco lejano. Miles de flashes de recuerdos se dispararon con ella. Miles de imágenes pasaron entonces por detrás de sus párpados ahora cerrados con fuerza a la velocidad de la luz. Miles de retazos de charlas, de momentos. Miles de sensaciones que eran arrolladoras, superpuestas. Contradictorias. Envolviéndolo cruelmente en la lejanía del pasado. Un pasado triste. Vacío, según como lo veía ahora.

_'¿Por qué?'_ se preguntó confuso pero sin regresar.

—...mie... ¡James! ¡Harry! —escuchó una vez más esa voz tras la niebla que sentía cubrirlo. Esa voz.

_'¿Quién?'_

La niebla lo rodeaba. Densa, reacia. Asfixiante.

Más imágenes.

Muertes. Tantas muertes. Tanto llanto. Y dolor... Oh, sí, tanto dolor.

Caras y lugares volaban por su mente sin descanso ni respiro.

_'¿Por qué?'_

—Jamie, vamos cariño ¿qué ocurre? Necesito que me digas qué está mal, amor ¡Vamos James! Por favor, amor, ¿qué sucede?

_'Esa voz.'_

Como si fuera alguien ahogado que cogía una cuerda, se asió a aquella voz como único salvavidas y se sintió emerger boqueando por un aire que no sabía había contenido.

Estaba temblando.

Temblaba... y la maldita sensación crecía, persistía.

—James, vamos cariño. Tienes que decirme que ocurre.

—¿Tian? —preguntó con evidente confusión sonando en su voz mientras intentaba enfocar su mirada en el presente y espantar los horribles recuerdos detrás de las capas y capas de protecciones mentales que había logrado erigir para contenerlos hacía ya tanto tiempo.

—Oh, cariño, sí amor ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás? Estás pálido ¡Y tiemblas! Helado. Qué...

Una mirada.

Comprensión y compañía. Silencio y entendimiento.

Amor.

—Shh... Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. Te tengo aquí conmigo ahora. Tranquilo mi amor, ahora te tengo Jamie. Yo te tengo —dijo una y otra vez Sebastian con voz muy muy suave. Tanto como quien le habla a un animal herido y asustado que teme que ante cualquier pequeño susto pueda atacar.

Las cosas en el cuarto comenzaron a aquietarse. Cosas que no sabía que estuvieran moviéndose porque no tenía idea de que, una vez más, su magia se había liberado ante el gran cúmulo de sensaciones. Una vez más, la magia poniéndolo en peligro.

'_Mierda_'

Tras unos cuantos minutos de completo silencio, aún sintiendo el férreo abrazo entorno a él, volvió a retener y a _encapsular_ su magia por completo antes de respirar profundamente.

—¿Mejor? —él asintió— Bien, ¿quieres hablar de ello? —respondió solo negando con la cabeza. Las palabras parecían volar en su mente para solo terminar quedándose atascadas en su garganta. Sebastian suspiró.

—Recuerdos —dijo después de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad—. Solo recuerdos. Malditos. Tortuosos... pero solo eso.

Silencio.

—¿Sebastian? —preguntó con timidez. Intentando retener el calor contra el hielo que parecía querer cubrirlo y ahogarlo. Intentando calmarlos a ambos antes que la verdad...

—Hoy sucederá algo —dijo entonces en apenas un susurro mirando en el proceso hacia sus manos crispadas. Evitando lo más que pudiera el pensar en la secuencia de imágenes que aún persistían en revolotear por su mente.

Sebastian por su parte no sabía que decir, o tan siquiera pensar.

Cuando despertó él pudo llegar a sentir como un dedo suave y amoroso recorría delicadamente su espalda hasta su cuello, luego seguido por un pequeño suspiro y el ruido de las sábanas que le indicaron que ya era hora de levantarse y con suerte unirse a la ducha junto a su hermoso moreno pero, apenas un instante después pudo sentir como una ola de energía enviciaba por completo el aire de la estancia.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando al girarse pudo ver a su amigo y pareja sentado en el borde de la cama con el cuerpo total y absolutamente tenso y en estado de trance -por así llamarle-, con las cosas de la habitación comenzando a vibrar, girar o simplemente a elevarse.

—¿James, qué...?

—No lo sé Tian. Solo tengo este... solo... Solo puedo decirte que sé que hoy sucederá algo... y tengo miedo Tian —confesó el moreno sintiéndose abrumado por las emociones.

—Shh...

El rubio le abrazó como una madre que espanta los demonios y monstruos en las pesadillas de sus hijos. Un abrazo que era un puerto seguro, cálido.

Él sabía que lo que más podría -y de hecho lo era- temer el moreno era que su pasado le encontrase. Que todo regresase a volver a ser como antaño, aunque él supiese que realmente nunca podría volver a serlo; primero porque él no permitiría jamás que James fuera nuevamente una marioneta más de se mundo lleno de débiles e hipócritas, y segundo, porque, aunque James tuviese 'miedo' de enfrentarse a ellos, Sebastian sabía que el hombre a su lado realmente había cambiado y que -de ser necesario-, y llegado el momento adecuado, sabría como comportarse para tomar el control de la situación.

Sin embargo no podía evitar el dolor que sentía en el alma al ver como ese hombre seguro y avasallante que conocía, veía y disfrutaba a diario, terminaba convirtiéndose en alguien tan tímido e inseguro en cuestión de segundos.

Era escalofriante ver la verdadera profundidad del trauma que le habían dejado todos ellos. El infinito complejo de culpas, dudas e inseguridades que siempre le habían fomentado y ayudado a creer.

Con una paciencia y cariño infinitos él se dedicó a abrazarlo y a arrullarlo hasta calmarlo. Le habló y habló hasta que lo sintió reaccionar. Le ayudó a despojarse de sus ropas y a frotar su cuerpo con delicados movimientos en la bañera llena de agua caliente. Lo vistió con ternura y lo abrazó con todo el amor que por él sentía. Llamó a la empresa para simplemente avisar que ellos no irían sin molestarse en dar la razón del porque, no era el director por nada. Dejó bien en claro que no querían ser molestados por nadie de la compañía a menos que fuera una urgencia y que, posiblemente, él estuviera pasando por la tarde para firmar lo que fuera más urgente de firmar y llevarse lo que sea que hubiera que revisar.  
Por último, él solo se dedicó a hacer todo lo posible para que su precioso moreno de ojos verdes olvidara aquellos recuerdos que tan mal lo habían dejado y la 'sensación' o 'presentimiento', o como quisiera llamarle, que de pronto lo había embargado y perturbado.

Llegó el medio día y felizmente nada pasó. Sebastian pudo convencerlo entonces de tomar algo ligero y ver un poco de televisión en el sofá de la sala... y, cuando todo eso fue poco, lo obligó a salir a caminar.

_'Caminar sin rumbo ni destino esclarece la mente, cariño'_ -le había dicho con una sonrisa enigmática mientras que Harry solo parpadeaba.

Harry lo agradeció.

No fue consciente al principio del modo en que su cara relejaba sus preocupaciones y miedos. No fue consciente de nada en realidad. Nada salvo el frío terror de certeza de que algo cambiaría, que algo pasaría. Estaba más vez más seguro de ello. Un escalofrío permanente parecía haberse adueñado de su columna y un frío helado luchaba por invadirlo por entero. Un frío tan helado como el beso de un dementor.

Pero pudo salir... pudo escapar apenas de esa desesperación que le embargaba gracias a que su rubio estaba allí. Estaba. Simplemente estaba.

Harry le siguió la corriente lo mejor que pudo. Hizo todo lo que éste le pedía... pero la sensación solo aumentaba de una manera espantosa y desmedida hasta parecer querer explotar en los contornos uniformes de su cuerpo.

Insoportable. Esa era la palabra.

Después de unos cuantos momentos bajo esa mezcla horrible de sensaciones él lo notó, bajo su piel. Supo lo que necesitaba.

En medio de la caminata. En mdeio de la acera que bordeaba el parque de hermosos y frondosos árboles, se detuvo. Estático. Expectante.

—Tian —le llamó despacio.

—¿Sí? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres volver?

Harry negó con apenas una pequeña sonrisa revolotendo en sus labios.

—Me tengo que ir francesito...

Rápidamente le explicó lo que sentía y lo que necesitaba hacer antes de que su novio comenzara a protestar.

—Entiendo, pero...

—Sebastian, necesito irme. Tengo que ir y dejar salir un poco de magia o voy a terminar explotando. Tengo... esto... —bufó—... Lo que sea que fuera esta sensación —suspiró al pasar una mano por su cara hasta levantar sus gafas y frotar sus ojos—. No va a solo pasar, amor. Y los nervios ¡Merlín! Siento que mi magia está a punto de ebullición... tengo que irme. Ahora.

Por unos reales escasos segundos se miraron. Jade y zafiro eclipsándose mutuamente.

Razones. Entendimientos.

Decisiones.

—Voy contigo.

Directo. Llano. Implacable. Harry lo sabía. Conocía ese porte. esa mirada. Lo sabía, lo temía... lo comprendía... y accedería.

Un simple asentimiento fue suficiente. No había más que decir.

Cuarenta minutos después el rubio se hallaba fuertemente aferrado al moreno para experimentar nuevamente lo que éste le llamaba aparición... y que hacía que se le revolvieran las tripas de la manera más asquerosa. Él había ido en ese tiempo a la empresa a ver como iba todo, tal y como había prometido que haría, y luego se fue a encontrarse con el moreno en su apartamento ya que al parecer había cosas que debía tomar.

Lo había acompañado ya un par de veces, pero casi siempre eran ocasiones en las que el moreno apenas necesitaba descargar algo de exceso de energía, o solo quería distenderse en un lugar desolado. Nunca fue con él en los momentos en los que éste sentía que su magia se escapaba de entre sus manos.

Y ahora sabía porqué...

Cerca de cinco horas después Sebastian sabía que desde ese día habría un antes y un después en la visión que tenía de su pareja.

Verlo... Ver a su siempre amistoso, bondadoso, paciente, cariñoso y amable novio con esa '_ferocidad_' casi alarmante en la mirada. Con ese _poder_. Controlando y azotando al simple espacio frente a él como si estuviera lleno de antiguos y terribles enemigos... era intimidante. Impactante.

Habían pasado un par de horas ya antes de que él finalmente comenzara a entender en su totalidad el nivel de control de poder y todo lo que ello representaba en su moreno. No precisamente como una condena pero, sí más bien como una especie de cadena que terminaba por anclarlo por siempre a estos hermosos y remotos terrenos. Entendiendo que él nunca podría realmente 'librarse' de ese mundo del que tanto recelaba y en cual tanto había pasado por mucho que lo quisiera porque, su misma esencia, su magia. Todo, absolutamente todo en él lo haría volver una y otra y otra vez. Y entendió, realmente comprendió como de difícil habría de resultar aquello para alguien que todo lo ha dado y que solo se encuentra que se le pide más y más. No -negó desde donde se encontraba sentado observando con fascinación las luces y los movimientos intrincados y desconocidos-. Su Jamie jamás se mereció nada de eso. Ni antes ni ahora. Era un niño ¡Aún era niño! Porque él no podía negar que muchas veces se comportaba como uno. Un hombre que se divertía y encaprichaba como uno. Un hombre que quería de la manera a veces más ingenua, espontánea, linda y confiada como uno.

Ahora finalmente podía decir con absoluta certeza cuánto es que en verdad lo sabía.

La tarde había resultado ser absolutamente asombrosa. El aura de poder puro que emanaba era impresionante y, si él, un simple mujle, mulje, o lo que sea que fuera, podía sentirlo, ni se quería imaginar lo que sería para otros como el mismo James.

Ante una seña y una sonrisa cansada del moreno, él se levantó sacudiendo su ropa mientras lo miraba sonriente y admirado. Completamente embelesado. Tontamente enamorado. Sabiendo que igualmente esto no era nada en comparación a lo que estaba seguro el moreno hacía cuando venía solo. No importaba. Para él el moreno solo era SU James. Su Jamie.

—Vamos Houdini (*****)... creo que quiero ver algunos otros trucos con la 'varita' —dijo provocativamente con la mirada empañada de evidente lujuria.

Era verdad. La sola visión de su moreno en aquellos gloriosos momentos fueron claramente bastos para llenar su imaginación y que, en clara respuesta, su excitación se hiciera presente y patente.

James lo miró con sorpresa durante unos cuantos segundos antes de terminar sonriendo burlonamente. Acercándosele. Apresándolo.

—_Creo_, que harás algo más que _verlos_, francesito —ronroneó en su oído. El cálido aliento invadiendo aquella muy sensible cavidad, enviando un estremecimiento a cada músculo y miembro.

_'Sí. Esta sería una buena distracción también'. _

**_._**

—¿No estamos un poco lejos de casa, amor? —preguntó Sebastian de manera melosa al verse ahora en lo que reconocía como la otra punta de la ciudad.

—Lo siento hermosos, no suelo aparecerme de inmediato cerca para no terminar dejando pistas de quien soy o donde encontrarme. Esto es lo más cerca que nos puedo dejar con magia... solo en caso de que...

—Shhh —le calmó el rubio colocando un pequeño dedo elegante sobre esos suaves labios rosados—. Vamos... aprovechemos a terminar el paseo —dijo entonces.

Así, tomándolo de la mano comenzaron a caminar en un silencio tranquilo bajo las luces del principio del crepúsculo, emprendiendo juntos un nuevo -en más de un sentido-, camino a casa.

Un camino que para Harry poco a poco se iba sintiendo más y más como una sentencia porque, a cada pequeño paso que se acercara al lugar que había llegado a considerar su hogar, la sensación se asentaba y la certeza crecía. La certeza absoluta de que -a pesar de no saber como-, sabía que al llegar a su hogar terminaría por encontrarse con aquello a lo que tanto había intentado evitar. Aquello que, una vez más, sacudiría hasta los cimientos su tranquilo y ahora ordenado pacífico mundo... así lo quisiera o no.

A solo un paso más...

* * *

**(*) Harry Houdini** fue un ilusionista y escapista reconocido de manera mundial por sus grandes hazañas. 'Mago' en la manera muggle

* * *

**Les dejo aquí un poco más largo que los que subí hasta ahora. En realidad este es una especie de fusión de 2 y un poco más porque, me di cuenta de que no ganaba nada estirando la historia sin sentido alguno... llegamos con este al final de la vida tranquila (relativamente) de Harry.**

**Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo ;)**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han comentado! ! ! **

**Besos y cuídense.**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER/JAMES EVANS Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
__recuerdos/Flashbacks  
'pensamientos'__  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

Decir que se hallaba, DEVASTADO, era un eufemismo tan ilógico como escupir para arriba y esperar que no regresara.

_'¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! Esto no podía estarle pasando. Esto... ¡JODER! Mierda...'_

Tener que volver al mundo mágico era ya algo de por sí MALO en cualquier sentido o aspecto que se le pudiera ocurrir pero, ¿ESTO? ¿Tener que volver OBLIGADO y encima por ESTO? JODER ¿A qué tipo de deidad sádica había enojado con su nacimiento para que dictara su destino de tal manera? ¿Acaso era lo que algunos llamaban 'karma'? Porque si ese era el caso, Harry estaba seguro de que en su vida pasada tuvo que ser alguien mucho peor que Voldemort, Jack el destripador, Judas y mil políticos juntos.

_'¡JODEEEEER!'_ -gritaba internamente como una mandrágora recién arrancada.

Sentía su cuerpo cada vez más y más helado y tirante... Era como si él ya no estuviera en él -por más raro que sonara-. Era escalofriante pensar en ello pero no podía hacer nada. Nada salvo pensar y pensar, pensar y recordar; recordar todo aquello que había acaecido hasta momentos antes.

JAMÁS, jamás pensó en esto. NUNCA. Nunca, jamás de los jamases se le hubiera ocurrido que, de todas las personas del mundo mágico que de seguro estaban tras él sería justamente esta quien le encontrara... y, como si eso fuera poco, más aún teniendo en cuenta con la 'petición' con la que vino.

Él estaba taaaan jodido.

De seguro el día en que nació fue el día más maldito desde que meteorito cayó y mató a todos los dinosaurios. Quien sabía, quizás hubiera uno camino a su cabeza justamente ahora... y de seguro sería mil veces mejor y preferible que tener que hacer frente a toda la odisea que le aguardaba.

.

_—¿Cómo sabes que alguien estuvo aquí y que vendrá en breve?_

_—Porque los hechizos con los que está rodeada toda la cuadra conservan el resto de magia, que no es mía, y el hechizo avisor colocado tanto en la entrada del edificio como en nuestra puerta ha activado la alarma de que ya hemos ingresado a quien sea que lo haya colocado, Tian —explicó el moreno yendo rápidamente hacia el cuarto -más específicamente al fondo del ropero-, para sacar una caja que el rubio nunca había notado por su minúsculo tamaño._

_Sebastian vio medio nervioso, medio intrigado, como su novio susurraba un 'engorgio', haciendo que la caja se ampliara y creciera hasta lo que de seguro sería su tamaño real ante sus propios ojos. La magia tan figurativa aún causaba ese efecto en él y no parecía que fuera algo que pasaría pronto._

_Harry por su parte se apresuró a colocar dicha caja sobre la cama para abrirla de inmediato y comenzar a rebuscar hasta terminar metiendo los hombros en ella, para luego, tras unos cuantos tensos segundos, terminar relajándose al sacar en sus manos lo que parecía ser una entallada camiseta de... '¿cuerina?' -se preguntó el rubio._

_—Las protecciones de la entrada solo dejaría pasar a personas que no vinieran a buscarme con malas intenciones como matarme, cruciarme u otros métodos de tortura —le aclaró—, pero, así y todo —suspiró—. No puedo confiarme. Y no puedo huir así como así tampoco teniendo en cuenta que ya sabe donde vivo. Esta es una malla hecha de piel de basilisco, una piel que repele una gran cantidad de hechizos y ataques... quiero que te la pongas, ahora —ordenó ya mirándolo con ojos duros. Aquellas brillantes gemas verdes que eran a veces demasiado expresivas y a veces completamente insondables .. y que ahora relucían tanto..._

_Sebastian solo asintió._

_—Te diría que te fueras, es más, creo que estoy a punto de aparecerme en cualquier lado y solo dejarte allí, seguro. Lejos de mí... pero no puedo. Sé que si lo hiciera no me lo perdonarías. Sé que quieres estar aquí, junto a mí —bufó el moreno—. Aunque quizás esa sea la cosa más estúpida que has hecho o querido en tu vida. Aún así, gracias —susurró inclinando su cabeza hacia la mano que acariciaba ahora su mejilla._

_Una vibración en su varita cortó todo momento letárgico._

_—Toma —susurró entonces rápidamente tendiéndole la mano antes de pasar a explicarse—. Esto es lo que se llama un 'traslador'. Si esto en verdad se pone feo quiero que lo uses. Te llevará a un lugar seguro y te alcanzaré allí ¿de acuerdo? Se activará cuando digas..._

_Unos leves toques en la puerta los congeló._

_'Bueno, al menos el tocar la puerta no es una mala señal ¿no?' -pensó sarcásticamente. Si era el ministerio entonces él..._

_—Mierda... Ok, ok. Tian, no hables, mantente cerca y por detrás de mí y, por lo que más quieras, intenta no pensar en nada de lo que hasta ahora me has visto hacer o te he dicho. Trata de no pensar en mí salvo de manera profesional o... no, ni siquiera eso, por favor, es muy importante —susurró el moreno sintiendo el corazón latirle de manera errática y demasiado acelerada para su propio bien._

_Mientras él hablaba ambos habían terminado ya de ponerse mallas idénticas. Sebastian se puso de nuevo su camisa y pantalón sobre ella y Harry solo atinó a tirarse una sudadera con canguro y capucha de color azul vibrante. Su pelo era un desastre mayor que el habitual... y, en realidad, no era algo que importara, al menos no cuando entraba en ese estado de paranoia. Sí, paranoia, porque todo aquello que proviniera de aquel mundo le hacía inevitablemente entrar en ese tipo de estado. Y no era para menos '¡Joder!' -pensó bufando mientras se encaminaba con la varita preparada en su medio entumecida pero firme mano, hacia la puerta. Con toda la mierda que había tenido que pasar resultaba algo bastante comprensible; al menos para él lo era._

_Respiró hondo. Afirmó la varita en su cada vez más tensa mano... y giró el picaporte mientras una interminable lista de posibilidades hacía girar su mente hasta casi dejarlo mareado._

_—Buenas tardes señor Potter._

_'Oh, santa puta mierda. Esto no es malo ¡Esto, esto es pésimo!' -pensó el moreno casi desesperadamente._

_No pudo negar que la idea de cerrarle puerta en la cara se le pasó un par de veces por la cabeza en apenas dos segundos._

_—¿Señor Potter?_

_'¡Oh, por Merlín!'_

_Aparentemente él debió de haberse quedado callado tiempo más que suficiente como para que 'ella' le apremiase con su nombre de nuevo._

_Volvió a respirar hondo aunque sintiera a sus pulmones luchar contra tal acto. Se sentía ahogado, en más de un sentido._

_'JODER'_

_—Señora Malfoy..._

.

* * *

**CHAN!... Sé que es más bien corto y, lo iba a seguir lo juro, pero decidí que esa última frase era la idónea para cortar y conseguir el suspenso adecuado xD**

**No me maten... el próximo capi vendrá muy pronto -ya casi lo tengo listo-, así que atentas a quienes siguen el blog porque lo subiré primero allí ok? Supongo que aquí lo subiré en un par de días ;D**

**Como siempre mil gracias a quienes han comentado...**

*** Acantha-27 y teresa . cuencapiquer ***

**los reviews son la única recompensa para nosotros los autores y son más que bien apreciados (o sea que espero con ansias sus comentarios!) **

**Como siempre nos leemos PRONTO. Besitos y cuídense...**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER/JAMES EVANS Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
__recuerdos/Flashbacks  
'pensamientos'__  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

**_..:: Capítulo 8 ::.._**

.

_'¡Joder, joder, joder, joder!'_ -repetía Harry por cada rincón de su mente una y otra y otra vez hasta el hartazgo.

—¿En verdad... en verdad puede exigirte eso Jamie? —silencio— ¿En verdad lo harás? —susurró un triste rubio desde su lugar en la punta de la cama una vez que el silencio hubo contestado su pregunta.

—Yo...

Miles de ideas, imágenes y palabras colmaban y bailaban por su cabeza. Una continua sucesión de todas ellas exceptuando dos palabras: '_¿Por qué?'_

.

_—Pero... No. No ¡No puede pedirme eso! ¿Cómo...? Quiero decir, yo..._

_—Señor Potter, tengo muy presente todo lo que conlleva mi petición y, créame que en verdad lamento tener que encarar este hecho de esta particular manera pero —la mujer se tensó cada vez más y más con cada una de sus propias palabras—. No. No cambiaré lo dicho. Le exijo su pago a mi deuda y ESO es lo que pido a cambio —dijo ella seria y elegante mirándolo fija y demasiado especulativamente._

_Un silencio denso como niebla marina cayó entonces en la pequeña estancia. El tiempo parecía estático de una manera casi cruel._

_—Disculpe pero no creo que usted pueda solo venir aquí y 'exigirle' nada a James y..._

_—¿James?_

_—Harry, quise decir Harry —se corrigió automáticamente Sebastian soportando estoicamente la mirada escrutadora de la demasiado estoica presencia femenina—. Lo que quiero decir es que, si bien él le debe 'mucho' no tiene la obligación de ceder a ello ¿verdad? ¿Acaso no hay otra manera de pedir su ayuda que no sea esa? Estoy seguro de que él podría ayudarlos si se lo pidieran de la manera correcta y..._

_Narcisa Malfoy, sangre pura congraciada, tan solo se limitó a enarcar levemente una muy pulcra y fina ceja girándose a mirar a Harry, dándole a entender sin palabras que ella NO se rebajaría a explicar sus leyes y normas a un simple y corriente muggle, ni mucho menos responder a la orden implícita que exponía, por lo que Harry tensó la mandíbula y procedió -a regañadientes-, a explicar a su muy contrariado y fastidiado novio lo que pudiera al respecto, muy a pesar de que incluso él aún no tenía del todo claro._

_La cabeza le daba vueltas ante tanta información y, tratando de ordenarla y clasificarla, tratando de recordar lo más posible para poder darle algún sentido a toda esta pesadilla de la cual parecía nunca despertaría._

_—Lo cierto Sebastian es que esto de las deudas de vida mágica no son solo algo de palabra al aire como pudo haber sido en los viejos tiempos medievales muggles donde solo se comprometía el honor y la palabra. Por lo que tengo entendido -que confieso no es demasiado-, cuando un mago o bruja salva la vida de otro termina creándose una especie de enlace entre los núcleos mágicos de ambos. Un enlace en el que el 'deudor', tiene el 'deber' de saldar dicha deuda en el momento en el que... lo que quiero decir es que... Bueno, no sé bien como explicártelo pero, para que entiendas mejor todo esto Tian, es como una especie de 'compulsión' a hacer lo que sea que se le haya pedido... '__cualquier cosa__'..._

_—Pero..._

_—Lo que el señor Potter quiere decir es que esto no es algo tan superfluo o banal como los muggles pueden llegar a verlo —dijo ella fríamente mirando a ambos jóvenes con una mirada dura e implacable—. Su deuda estará enlazada a mi magia hasta el mismo instante en el que él cumpla con lo pedido a cambio, aún con todo lo que ello implique, y esa 'compulsión', como tan hábilmente ha descrito e joven Potter, no se irá hasta entonces tampoco pero la molestia se reducirá al mínimo mientras que él esté activamente haciendo algo al respecto de su saldo. Tiene que entender señor Le' Nocks, que en nuestro mundo una deuda de vida es algo sagrado. En nuestra casta hacendemos de familias que se remontan a siglos y siglos de linajes entrelazados por lo que dichas deudas ganas fuerza y magia propia, y es por eso mismo que cuando uno salva la vida de un mago está afianzando y ayudando a las líneas para que estas subsistan ante y pese a todo. El saldar la deuda y el pedido mismo no es algo que se tome a la ligera, señor —añadió entonces en aquel tono de quien da una importante, impactante y vital lección—. Y, quizás usted no lo sepa señor Potter, pero quiero dejarle bien en claro que la única manera de que dicha deuda quede anulada sería que usted salvara mi vida, en cuyo caso la magia se anularía automáticamente por quedar al nivel de vida por vida y magia por magia. No hay otra manera ya que solo en ese momento la armonía de la magia y el flujo vital regresarían a su cauce, pero, teniendo en cuenta que en este caso no es así y mi pedido ya ha sido hecho por lo que consideraría lo más sensato y conveniente si solo avanzamos a ultimar los detalles para finiquitar la cuestión ya que solo terminaría siendo cuestión de tiempo para que us..._

_—Alto... solo, alto —le interrumpió el moreno de manera agitada mientras intentaba asimilar todo en un tiempo récord._

_—Harry..._

_—No Tian. Solo... Entienda señora Malfoy, por favor. Yo solo... —rogó entonces cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza intentando controlar la magia que de nuevo parecía amenazar con desbordarse de sí._

_Él respiró hondo, calmando lo más que sus capacidades actuales le permitían para calmar la marea de sensaciones que le inundaban. Tomando implacablemente un férreo control sobre todo su sistema, emociones y magia incluida._

_Abriendo los ojos para terminar mirando fijamente aquellos preciosos pero sumamente fríos ojos azules._

_—Entiendo sus motivos, o al menos intento hacerlo en su gran mayoría pero, tiene que tratar de entenderme usted a mí. Por favor. No, no puedo volver allí. Ya no. Mi vida está ahora en este mundo, el mundo muggle. Sebastian es mi pareja, y no, no es algo pasajero, somos una pareja estable. Trabajamos juntos. VIVIMOS juntos como podrá ver —anunció como baza disuasoria—. Tengo un trabajo estable y algunos otros que requieren mi presencia. Tengo obligaciones aquí. Aquel ya no es mi mundo, ya no más. Cumplí con mi deber, la profecía murió con mi propia muerte y la de Voldemort —él hizo caso omiso del pequeño pero apenas perceptible escalofrío que estremeció a la bruja frente a él—. Mi destino se selló allí... y además ¿de qué serviría? Hace ya más de cinco años que no aparezco por allí. De seguro ya a nadie le importa el antiguo héroe caído y más que seguro tampoco habría de verse bien una relación conmigo por más héroe que fuera._

_—Señor Potter —suspiró ella entonces ya algo cansada (aunque un Malfoy nunca demostraría tal bajeza, claro)—. Usted quizás haya intentado cortar todo enlace con el mundo mágico pero, le puedo asegurar que dicho mundo aún no ha cortado ningún tipo de lazo con usted. Usted aún sigue siendo un héroe. Aún sigue siendo 'El Elegido', 'El-niño-Que-Vivió'. Aún tiene un puesto aguardando su regreso en el propio ministerio y millares de notas en cada una de las revistas. Usted aún tiene 'poder' allí... y eso es lo que yo busco para el nombre de la familia Malfoy. Para mi hijo._

_—Pero... ¿Acaso no le parecerá mal todo esto a, él? ¿Lo sabe siquiera?_

_—Por supuesto que Draco sabe todo esto señor Potter. y no debe preocuparse de ninguna manera, él sabe perfectamente cuales son sus obligaciones parea con la familia, su apellido y linaje —respondió entonces en un tono tan afilado como su mirada. Harry asintió. no podría hacer más._

_'¡Maldito mundo mágico y maldito el momento en el que entré en él!' -gritaba por dentro casi fuera de sí apretando tanto como era capaz su mandíbula y puños para que esas mismas palabras no salieran por entre sus labios en un desgarrado sonido quejumbroso y disconforme -y quizás hasta algo infantil-._

_—¡Pero si ni siquiera nos llevábamos antes! ¿Cómo puede pretender que... que...? Arrg... —gruñó sin poder o querer evitarlo. Era demasiada tensión. Demasiada ira._

_—James, cálmate cariño —le susurró su... novio '¿todavía era su novio, verdad?', al oído al tiempo que lo veía colarse por detrás de su silla. El contacto de su mano en su hombro fue de gran ayuda para volver a respirar. Su ancla._

_—Señor Potter —resopló, de una manera completamente digna de un Malfoy—, me parece casi innecesario decir que luego de tantos infortunios aquello puede reducirse a una mera banalidad. Aquellas rencillas escolares son lo de menos en todo esto y..._

_—¡¿Lo de menos?! —preguntó el moreno con evidente incredulidad— ¡Pero si incluso hemos intentado matarnos un par de veces!_

_—¿Matar...se?_

_—Como decía..._

_—Tian ¿podrías por favor dejarme unos minutos a solas con la señora Malfoy, cariño? —había algo que Harry quería mencionar pero que, por alguna esquiva razón desconocida, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo fuera de los ojos y oídos de su pareja. Una mirada inquisidora fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta así que se vio obligado a insistir un poco más—. Por favor Sebastian._

_Una mirada más entre ambos y el rubio suspiró en señal de clara derrota antes de asentir._

_—De acuerdo. Te espero en la alcoba —dijo mordazmente para luego voltear y hacer una muy leve inclinación de cabeza hacia la 'dama'—. Señora Malfoy._

_—Señor Le' Nocks._

_Tras tensas miradas por parte de todos el rubio finalmente se retiró y un oscuro silencio se impuso en la habitación._

_—Necesito saber un par de cosas —anunció él entonces en el tono más neutro que pudo lograr._

_—Adelante._

_—Desde que usted reforzó su 'petición' hace unos momentos siento... yo..._

_—¿Una tensión particular en el pecho? —preguntó ella de manera casi 'amable'. Él asintió—. Sí, señor Potter, eso es algo que he enunciado brevemente antes. Esa 'molestia' es lo que sentirá en todo el tiempo que usted esté peleando con la deuda y su cumplimiento y, conforme el tiempo pase -si esta no se cumple-, dicha molestia derivará en dolor. Particularmente creo que es una forma mágica más que efectiva de asegurarse de que las deudas sean saldadas. No me mal entienda, pudimos estar en bandos opuestos de la guerra e ideas y aún hoy podemos diferir en ideales pero, no voy a permitir que esas nimiedades afecten o rijan de ninguna manera la vida de mi hijo —dijo apretando sus manos antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro desviando un poco la mirada en el proceso—... Él, él no es el mismo de antes y, por más que me duela admitirlo, no es ni la sombra de lo que otrora fue. La guerra. Azkaban. Eso lo destruyó en muchos sentidos pero esto... El mundo mágico nos odia y, se han ensañado con él de una manera que... —cerró los ojos— El enlace podrá efectuarse en todos los sentidos y usted dispondrá de toda la fortuna Malfoy._

_La última baza._

_—Esta no es una decisión tomada a la ligera ni de ninguna manera premeditada señor Potter. Lo he meditado bien se lo aseguro. Le daré tiempo para que pueda ser capaz de hacerse a la idea pero, no cambiaré de opinión ni mucho menos de petición._

_Silencio._

_Y un suspiro._

_—¿Y qué caso tiene? Tiempo ¿Para qué? Usted ha venido aquí, surgiendo de la nada y me ha exigido regresar a un mundo que por momentos detesto y que quiero dejar atrás —si la mujer se sorprendió de seguro no lo demostró—, solo para que termine por enlazarme en un matrimonio de conveniencia con su hijo nada más y nada menos, quien fue mi enemigo por seis largos y muy difíciles años de escuela y luego, y como si fuera poco, en filas de bandos de una guerra. No conforme con eso, debo de darle un heredero en un embarazo forzado y antinatural del cual no sé absolutamente nada y del que desconfío totalmente además de 'limpiar' su imagen en el proceso. No, señora Malfoy —negó él derrotado—, puede creerme cuando le digo que ningún margen de tiempo será suficiente para que 'me haga' a la idea... Sin embargo, reconozco que no tengo opciones pero, sin lugar a dudas creo ser lo suficientemente capaz para poner algunas 'condiciones'._

_Él fijó sus resplandecientes gemas verdes que tantas emociones contenían y escondían para ver como ella lo miraba y asentía._

_—Bien. Primero que nada quiero hablar con él, a solas. Quiero saber que es lo que él cree y opina de todo esto. Segundo; necesitaré antes que nada revisar todo tipo de documentos, tanto suyos como míos —se alegró apenas cuando fue capaz de verla fruncir los labios apretadamente— Y tercero, quiero estar completamente informado de todo lo referente al embarazo masculino ANTES de que cualquier tipo de enlace sea efectuado. Y, cuando digo TODO es eso exactamente. TO-DO. Nada de verdades a medias o información no comprobada. Quiero una entrevista con un especialista reconocido en tales eventos y saber casos anteriores, porcentajes e inconvenientes. Quiero saber desde el cómo es posible y porqué tipo de métodos, qué es lo que sucede, diferencias, complicaciones; TODO. Y aclaro esto ahora señora, no pienso correr ningún riesgo de embarazarlo o lo que sea hasta no estar completamente seguro. No me importan las consecuencias. Remarco además que, aunque quizás no se haya dado cuenta, usted en su 'pedido' me ha exigido un enlace, protección y un heredero. Lo acepto —hizo una ligera pausa cuando sintió la magia lavar su cuerpo. Bien. Era hora de tomar las pocas riendas que le quedaban entonces—. Como decía, usted me ha exigido eso, pero usted deberá entender que no se ha especificado en ningún momento el 'cómo' así que, por lo que yo entiendo, no me siento particularmente inclinado a la obligación de consumar algo si no estoy conforme y completamente seguro de la situación. Y, antes de que diga nada al respecto le digo que sí, quiero niños, quiero una familia, pero no me arriesgaré de ninguna manera a engendrarlos en el seno de su familia si no concuerdo en ella. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto, señora._

_La cara de asombro ante sus palabras seguras, precisas y concisas resultó ser todo un regalo para el moreno quien ya tenía y sentía los nervios destrozados después de tanta emoción e información junta. Sin embargo continuó. Era hora de atacar. Era hora de demostrarse a sí mismo que no iba a volver a ser lo que una vez fue._

_—Parece que usted sabe mucho de mí, pero aparentemente no me conoce en absoluto y sin dudas me ha subestimado —comentó como al pasar enarcando una tupida y morena ceja—. No soy ni de cerca el mismo crío ingenuo y confiado que el mundo mágico conoció, manipuló y explotó... Y no pienso recaer en ello ante nadie, y ciertamente NO ante ustedes. NO ante NADIE. Así que, si lo que en verdad quiere es que esto resulte le aconsejo que no intente hacerme el idiota al respecto porque, de ser el caso, no voy a medir consecuencias. Voy a destrozarlos por cada medio que esté en mi mano. Voy a hundirlos en todos los sentidos y aplastar todo lo que conocen y tienen —hizo una pausa para que sus palabras cobraran peso en la muy atónita sangre pura—. Espero haber sido claro... —ella solo atinó a asentir. No había perdido su temple pero, para quien observara detenidamente, resultaba bastante obvio cuan alterada estaba ahora. Le reconfortó... un poco—. Bien. Ahora, si eso es todo y no le molesta, creo que sería mejor que se retire ya que debo aclarar varias cosas con mi pareja._

_La mujer no pudo evitar demostrarse algo ofuscada ante la implícita y directa despedida y despache mientras que en su mente era un hervidero de información ante la debacle de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados. Sin embargo la etiqueta de rigor que había regido su vida desde la cuna actuó como siempre y, con una fría fachada elegante emitió un breve asentimiento por toda respuesta antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la entrada con la barbilla en alto, 'esperando cual criada' -pensó casi jovial el dichoso joven, pero a la vez parándose para -por fin- dar por terminada esa espantosa cruzada._

_—¿Cuándo podré hablar con su hijo? —preguntó una vez ya frente a ella antes de abrir dicha puerta. No había manera en el infierno en que él decidiera a bajar sus propias protecciones anti-aparición justamente por ella._

_—Le estaré enviando una lechuza cuan..._

_—No. Lo siento pero mis protecciones no las permiten. No manejo ningún medio mágico de comunicación —aclaró. Y enseguida pensó en que quizás pudiera jugar con esto a su favor así que él fue hasta el mueble más cercano -que pasó a ser una mesita a un costado de la entrada donde se solían dejar llaves o notas- y anotó algo de manera apresurada—. Tome. Dígale que lo espero en mi oficina cualquier día de la semana a partir de las ocho, no, de las nueve hasta las seis de la tarde. Allí. No aquí. Prefiero tratar esto como un negocio más, si me entiende, antes de que me vuelva completamente loco..._

_—Bien._

_Harry no se dejó engañar. Sabía perfectamente que la bruja se estaba aguantando las inmensas ganas de cruciarlo hasta el hartazgo, pero no podía importarle menos. Extremadamente aliviado cuando el 'click' de la puerta sonó al cerrarse tras ella._

_._

Una vez más se veía obligado a ver como la vida que tanto le había costado encausar estaba siendo truncada por alguien más, todo por deseos egoístas y ególatras de los que había hasta ahora logrado escapar.

'_Bien. Que se jodan todos'_ -pensó cabreado-. '_Si me van a joder la vida mejor que comiencen a tener en claro que no les será fácil ni de colores'._

Una sonrisa muy Slytherin surgió entonces en su tenso rostro moreno.

_'Sí... Que me aspen si voy a permitir todo de nuevo... Ya no. Definitivamente no'_ -pensó mientras miraba con clara determinación su cuarto tratando de a la vez encontrar la fuerza necesaria para encarar a su pareja. Una pareja... que no sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría ya...

Su Sebastian.._. 'Oh, Merlín...'_

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI Y ME CUENTEN A VER QUE OPINAN =D ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con Sebastian? ¿Cómo será el encuentro con el ex-Slytherin?**

**Muajajajaa xD**

**Mil gracias a quienes han leído y agregado... y muy en especial a quienes han comentado ;)**

*** sailor mercuri o neptune * Nozomi Black (bienvenida!) * Gabriela Cruz (bienvenida también!) * Acantha-27 * teresa . cuencapiquer ***

**Ahora los dejo hasta el próx...**

**Nos leemos. **

**Besos y cuídense ;)**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER/JAMES EVANS Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.  
**N/A:** Esta historia está siendo publicada un poco más adelantada en mi blog y la he comenzado a subir en el foro Las lágrimas del Fénix, por o que allí estará un poco más atrasada.

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
__recuerdos/Flashbacks  
'pensamientos'__  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

**_..:: Capítulo 9 ::.._**

.

—¿En verdad lo harás? —preguntó Sebastian con voz completamente rota y dolida sacándolo entonces de su propio ensimismamiento. Su propio entumecimiento de dolor.

'_¿Lo haría?'_ -se preguntó tonta y cansinamente- _'¡No tengo opción! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean todos!' -_gruñó para sí.

Suspiró. Una vez más el destino se encargaba de hacerse presente en su vida.

—Debo hacerlo...

Dos palabras. Dos simples y escuetas palabras que decían y reflejaban tanto. Una extraña mezcla de tristeza, dolor, impotencia y enojo las envolvía. Un enorme torbellino de emociones que sin dudas le eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar.

—¡Vete a la mierda James! ¡¿Y nosotros qué?! ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros a partir de ahora?! ¿Cómo que solo '_debes_'...? ¿Y, y...?

—¡Con un demonio Sebastian! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No tienes ni puta idea! ¡A la mierda contigo Sebastian! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de mí? —gritó ya medio fuera de sí, logrando que varios de los muebles temblaran y un jarrón explotara bajo la enorme presión asfixiante de su magia.

—Jamie...

El moreno cayó entonces sobre sus rodillas como un peso muerto para luego tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un grito de furia y frustración que realmente fue tan escalofriante que terminó por erizar todo el vello corporal del pobre rubio.

—Jamie...

—Lo lamento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Tian. Lo lamento. No tenía idea... Jamás pensé... yo —suspiró.

—Shhh... Lo sé. Te juro que lo sé. Lo lamento también amor. No puedo. No pude controlarme... Sé que no tenías idea, que no pudiste imaginarte nada de esto pero, por favor, entiéndeme tú también a mí. Por favor. Solo... Es demasiado. De un minuto al otro resulta que MI novio, MI pareja y mejor amigo. Mi compañero por más de un año... él... de pronto se ve OBLIGADO a casarse con alguien que, para colmo de males, al parecer solo le trajo problemas y tristezas. Casarse con alguien... que no soy yo. Con alguien con quien fue enemigo por casi diez años y, ¡enemigos de guerra de entre todas las cosas!

—Malfoy no fue tan activo en la guerra Tian. Él no era más que un mocoso malcriado, un crío que pensó que podía jugar juegos de adul...

—No te atrevas a excusarlo como un niño James ¡Tú eras un niño también! —le siseó Sebastian al moreno que aún estaba arrodillado en el piso delante suyo pero con la mirada ahora fija en el suelo ante él.

—Él...

_'¿Qué podía decir?'_ Ni siquiera entendía porqué estaba haciendo el intento de defenderlo. No quería preguntárselo tampoco. Exhalando lentamente y aún sin atreverse a mirar a su pareja, él solo se quedó allí... tan roto como nunca se creyó capaz de sentir.

—Jamie... por favor —dijo el rubio impaciente—. No lo hagas. No loo defiendas. No-le-creas. Te conozco ¡Joder que sí lo hago! Siempre queriendo ver lo bueno en todo y todos y, sé que hasta te duele cuando no lo encuentras. Por favor James, Harry, no te permitas olvidar tan fácilmente esta vez. No OLVIDES. No olvides la guerra, lo que pasó después, allí; como estuviste aquí... No me olvides a mí... —terminó susurrando tan bajo que apenas superaba un suspiro mientras se acercaba caminando lentamente a su lado y abrazaba la morena cabeza contra su cintura para luego dejarse resbalar contra su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos quedaron enlazados en su cuello y la frente contra la suya propia con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo en su piel cada inspiración y exhalación de la manera más íntima posible.

Sebastian se sentía fatal. Le había costado tanto que James finalmente confiara en él. Le había costado tanto el llegar a tener algo con 'futuro' con el terco moreno... y ahora, esto, esto lo destruiría todo.

Mierda que dolía.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba de manera ciega e irracional como nunca hubiera pensado en amar a nadie. Lo amaba más que a nada ni a nadie... Y tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado y casi petrificado de miedo. Miedo a no saber que '_SER_' de ahora en más sin él. Miedo a perderlo de todas las maneras en que ahora sabía lo tenía.

No estaba listo. Para nada. Bien sabía que ciertamente él nunca estaría listo pero, no, en ese momento menos que nunca. No estaba listo para dejarlo partir sin luchar. No IBA a hacerlo.

—Yo estaré para ti Jamie —dijo entonces en otro bajo pero a la vez resonante susurro contra los muy enredados y rebeldes cabellos negros—. SIEMPRE estaré aquí para ti.

—¿Qué...?

—Te amo... te amo demasiado y... no puedo. No puedo perderte. No así. No nunca.

—Sebastian, no...

—No James. No te atrevas a pedirme que me aleje porque no lo haré. No lo haré. No puedo —sollozó— ¡No lo haré! ¡Maldito estúpido idiota! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y esto me está destrozando! —gritó antes de soltar un gemido que sonaba como un animal herido—... No quiero perderte... No puedo... Puedo con el resto, sé que puedo... pero no con eso... Por favor...

Brazos fuertes y cálidos se envolvieron entorno a él.

—Oh Tian... Shhh...

Harry pasó más de una hora meciendo y arrullando a un muy quebrado Sebastian. Tratando de darle un consuelo y un confort que ciertamente no podía llegar a sentir. Tratando de que, poco a poco, entendiera que probablemente lo mejor sería que se alejase completamente de él para evitar sufrir aún más.

No hubo caso.

Tras el llanto llegó la clama, esa calma engañosa y ambigua que se sabe precede siempre a la tempestad.

Y con esa clama llegaron también varias largas horas de charla.

Charla en la que ambos pusieron todas las cartas sobre la mesa, donde sabían que de ahora en más todas las jugadas serían compartidas y donde las apuestas sin dudas serían muy elevadas y las pérdidas quizás demasiado altas... pero también las ganancias.

Charla donde cada uno pudo exponer en propias dolidas palabras lo que quería y quizás, más o menos, esperaba... y, donde ambos, tozudamente, dijeron al otro su opinión sobre su futura relación.

Harry por supuesto que quería terminar todo de una vez para liberar a Sebastian de toda aquella locura tortuosa de la que él mismo quisiera escapar. Quería solo resignarse a aceptar aquello y desaparecer de la vida del rubio -al menos físicamente... o quizás totalmente- aunque fuera un tiempo para que este pudiera tener la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que le pudiera dar todo lo que este realmente merecía sino más.

Sebastian por su lado sentía como lava ardiente correr por sus venas cada vez que el moreno le metía una excusa o razón más. Y así se lo dijo.

Él estaba dispuesto a seguir junto a él de la manera que fuese. Y si... si tenía que ser su... amante -y vaya que le dolía aceptar referirse a sí mismo con tal término-, lo sería. Y lo sería solo porque sabía que el moreno no había pedido aquello. Que no quería aquello. Que no lo pidió y que, una vez más, se hallaba completamente solo regresando a un mundo que resentía y por momentos hasta odiaba. Un mundo que lo había vanagloriado y repudiado, que lo había atacado y condenado.

Lo sería porque lo amaba, y porque no quería -ni podía- alejarse ya de su lado.

Sebastian no era para nada tonto y todo quien lo conociera podría decirlo. Él sabía muy bien como se manejaban aún hoy en día muchos matrimonios arreglados en los altos círculos de la alta sociedad de todo el mundo y que, si estos no diferían mucho del mundo mágico, él podría con ello. Tenía que poder con ello. Su mente traicionera volando lejos al imaginar demás.

Largas, largas y tediosas horas de debates y consuelos. Largas charlas que aliviaban apenas un poco los corazones sobrecargados de emociones confusas.

Charlas de un embarazo masculino que, por otra parte, era demasiado jodidamente extraño para ambos así que, así, de común acuerdo tácito, dejaron todo eso de lado... por el momento, o al mmenos hasta que el propio moreno supiese más al respecto. Fue bastante bizarro la verdad sea dicha. Todo lo fue en cierta forma.

Y, al terminar de charlar, quizás no todo estuviera resuelto, quizás no todo estuviera 'bien', quizás incluso no terminase ayudando en nada, pero, el saber que el otro 'estaba', que aún seguían el uno junto al otro daba una especie de fino y algo quebradizo consuelo.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor. No tuvieron sexo tampoco. No hizo falta.

Aquella noche lo que ambos hombres dolidos y confundidos necesitaban no eran de forma alguna agarres y mordidas, gemidos y sudores, pasión y lujuria. No. Esa noche lo único que necesitaban con urgencia inmediata era lo que en ese momento se regalaban a raudales; palabras sinceras y caricias tiernas, el contacto sólido de un cuerpo que les anclara a la cruda realidad compartida. Promesas y hechos. Amor y cariño... Y sobre todo, el respeto a quien se ama por quien es por el simple hecho de lo que da sin censuras ni demandas. Esa noche fue la demostración de un amor que no poseía calificativos banales como compañero, amigo, novio o pareja, no se podría por el simple hecho de que ellos eran todo eso y más para el otro. Eran el consuelo y el aliento, el apoyo y la seguridad. Eran tantas cosas... Y el rubio lo sabía... sabía con una seguridad que le asustaba que su Jamie siempre estaría en su vida... solo que, en estos momentos en los que aún saboreaba el principio de un todo, no se hallaba para nada preparado para dejar de luchar. Aún aunque una molesta pequeña fracción de su mente insistía en decirle que nunca podría perder lo que nunca tuvo en verdad. Una molesta vocecilla que fue acallada de inmediato como siempre que quería salir a relucir.

Harry, por el contrario, recordaba. Como un impulso -y tras el consejo/pedido/ruego de su rubio-, decidió aquellos fragmentos más importantes de su vida año por año desde que tuviera pleno uso de razón.

Cruel realidad fue sentida cuando notó que, a pesar de tener buenos momentos, su vida entera había estado realmente plagada de de eventos que opacaban a estos con desgracias de las más variadas. Nunca una paz o felicidad plena. Nunca una sensación de arraigo o pertenencia. Siempre solo y excluido -ya fuera a conciencia o no-, siempre era igual.

Desde los retos y desplantes de sus tíos y primo -los castigos, el aislamiento, la evidente desvalorización y los encierros-. A aquel trato casi reverencial, tímido y muchas veces hasta temeroso en el que se lo vanagloriaba, fuese bueno o malo, por algo en lo que ciertamente nunca quiso adrede o siquiera entendió. Excluido por pensar erróneamente que él era más y mejor cuando él solo era, y QUERÍA ser, un chico más del montón. Un chico normal.

Después vino el auto aislamiento global que se impuso en un tiempo para no estrechar más relaciones con nadie, para, a la larga, no sufrir más. No más después de lo de Sirius. Siempre intentando llenar expectativas demasiado malditamente elevadas para sus pocos cortos años. Siempre presionado a ser más, dar más; por todo y por todos de una forma u otra. Intentando así encajar en un mundo que cada vez y tras cada esfuerzo lo desilusionaba aún más. Y, cuando finalmente comenzó a olvidar y a pensar que por fin, por fin podría vivir algo muy parecido a una vida 'normal'... de pronto se veía arrinconado a aceptar más exigencias, más pedidos... y mucho más solo y perdido.

'_Un costo demasiado alto'_ -se dijo meditabundo mientras acariciaba las sedosas cerdas rubio miel de su apuesto francés.

Y por último, su año viajando. El libre albedrío.

Año que fue, extrañamente, el año con mayor recuerdos agradables hasta entonces. La sensación de conocerse y descubrirse o redescubrirse en planos para todos tan '_normales_' y que él nunca pudo prestarles atención debido a la ironía de que su vida nunca había sido tal cosa.

La fantástica e incrédula sensación de tener completa libertad para tomar las riendas de su propia desastrosa vida y sentir que cada decisión era solo por y para él.

Sin dudas a pesar de la tangible y casi literal soledad, ese año había resultado ser uno de los mejores...

Y, como si eso fuera poco, su regreso al mundo muggle. El tener que encausar su vida casi desde cero y planear un futuro para el cual se había mentalmente preparado a no tener. Conocer gente. Esforzarse por ser alguien sin nombre o fama detrás, sin nada más que él y sus logros -por pequeños que fueran-. Para luego, repentinamente, saberse querido... SENTIRSE querido, por él. Solo por ser él. Sebastian. Aquel que le regaló y provocó risas y sonrisas. Aquel que sanó más de una herida sin tan siquiera proponérselo o saberlo. Aquel que llenó tantos huecos y carencias de tantas formas diferentes que se le hacía imposible de definir o separar.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas los últimos años habían sido por lejos lo mejor de su vida. Aún más en el último.

Lucharía.

Por Merlín que lo haría.

No había perdido tanto. No había vencido a Voldemort para ahora venir a sentirse tan derrotado por los malditos Malfoy's. No.

Su rubio tenía razón. Ya no era ese chiquillo crédulo. Ya estaba harto de ser aquel estúpido Griffindor honorable y muchas veces por demás patético y demás.

No olvidaría.

No DEBÍA olvidar.

Y tampoco perdería.

Podía ser cierto que con el pago de la deuda estaba total y absolutamente agarrado de las pelotas pero... no por nada el sombrero seleccionador había querido e insistido en ponerlo en la afamada casa de las serpientes. Él era, después de todo, un Slytherin. Y, el hecho de que nadie lo supiera; el hecho de que, una vez más lo hubieran subestimado, sería su ganancia al momento de buscarle la vuelta al acuerdo y que trabajase a su favor.

No. Se negaba rotundamente a perder la paz y tranquilidad que tanto le había costado conseguir. No perdería a Sebastian. No perdería y punto.

Él tenía una deuda y un pago a saldar. Bien. Lo aceptaría. Lo había hecho. Genial... Pero había alguien que también le debía un pago... y por Merlín que lo reclamaría si lo empujaban demasiado.

No, sin dudas no debía olvidar.

No debía olvidar que de ahora en más hablaría y trataría con serpientes. No debía olvidar que, de ahora en más, jugaría en su juego... SU juego. Sí, sería suyo... pero las reglas eran otro cantar.

Así, lo más posiblemente satisfecho que pudiera llegar a estar entonces consigo mismo tras haber logrado una muy relativa y fría calma sobre el asunto, fue que se dejó arrastrar a las profundidades de una muy bienvenida inconsciencia.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado y en especial a quienes han comentado a quienes hoy les respondo un poquito individualmente =)**

*** teresa . cuencapiquer:** Hola! Primero que nada mil gracias por siempre estar presente con uno de tus mensajitos. Aunque no siempre los responda en verdad los aprecio =) Ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta de si puede estar casado con Draco en el mundo mágico y con Sebastian en el mundo muggle, EN MI OPINIÓN, y en MI historia, bien podría suceder... pero no voy a dar detalle ni en sí ni en no xD... Habrá que aguantarse un poquito jejeje

*** Gabriela Cruz:** Hola! Gracias por leer y prometo que el dragón entrará pronto en escena y lo va a hacer en grande y para quedarse =)

*** Acantha-27:** Como siempre la vida de Harry NUNCA podría ser simple y aburrida jejeeje. Sí, se la ha dejado bien complicada la rubia, ahora hay que ver como lo toman estas 3 partes no?

*** Nozomi Black:** La personalidad de Harry tendrá sus altos y bajos. Realmente va a ser duro para él compaginar su antigua vida y forma de ser a su personalidad actual. Todo el mundo mágico siempre espero algo de él que en realidad nunca quiso ser =/... habrá que apoyarlo nomás no? xD

*** arita**: Hola! Me alegro que te guste la idea y espero siga haciéndolo. Como aclaro en cada fic, NO voy a dejar ninguno a medias pero SÍ puede suceder que me tarde horrores en actualizar. Verdaderamente se me complica en encontrar el tiempo para sentarme a pasar todo a la pc pero que sepan que sí planeo terminarla ya que ya tengo la idea general planteada y algunos borradores en papel ya listos =D...

*** SinV:** Cierto. Pero creo que esa pregunta se la hace desde que conoció ese mundo no? Pobre Harry, se las voy a hacer pasar feito antes de que encuentre un buen consuelo... y solo si se porta bien jejeje

** Mil gracias por tomarse esos segundos para comentar ;)**  
**Nos leemos pronto**  
**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER/JAMES EVANS Y DRACO MALFOY y un ligero y breve Harry/James y OMC (SEBASTIAN... que había olvidado nombrar)  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH** -ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-, escenas de sexo explícito y **MPREG**... SI NO TE GUSTA ALGO DE ESTO **NO** LEAS.

* * *

_—Diálogo—  
__recuerdos/Flashbacks  
'pensamientos'__  
__**Pársel**_

* * *

**_..:: Capítulo 10 ::.._**

.

Una mañana más.

El despertar fue algo 'extraño' de lo que solía ser a comparación de la rutina diaria. Una molesta sensación de incertidumbre los embargó en el mismo instante en el que el plano consciente se abrió paso a través de la espesa nebulosa de ensueño. Pero, como si fueran uno, ambos lo relegaron al fondo de su mente, priorizando el mantener la calma y la fuerza por el otro, limitándose a enfocarse en el quehacer diario y las siempre presentes responsabilidades laborales que sabían se habrían acumulado tras ser relegadas el día anterior.

Fue un buen día. Algo raro y tenso por momentos, pero bueno dentro de lo que cabía esperar. Y muy, muy provechoso cabe añadir ya que algunos de los negocios que habían logrado cerrar o encaminar hacia un cierre resultaron ser algunos de los contratos más importantes tras los cuales habían estado detrás y al acecho durante bastante tiempo pero para los cuales siempre se terminaban encontrando diversas trabas.

Si bien Harry había estado en parte expectante, en parte alerta y con más que un poco de recelo ante la espera de la 'visita' de su antiguo némesis, poco a poco se fue relajando más y más con cada paso del inquieto segundero y pudo terminar ejerciendo su día casi con completa normalidad.

Él sin embargo no albergaba ninguna vana esperanza respecto a la señora Malfoy cambiando de opinión y solo limitarse a dejarlo ser. No. Él sabía mejor que eso. Él sabía ya mejor que perder tiempo en ilusiones tontas.

Él sabía que ella no dejaría esto y que lo llevaría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

_'Malditos Slytherins'._

Y el final del día fue gratamente recompensado con un muy necesitado encuentro con su también muy necesitado y fogoso novio. Un encuentro tierno y cariñoso que a la vez no dejaba de ser apasionado. Suave, lento; lleno de besos lánguidos, miradas cargadas a rebosar de sentimientos y palabras que realmente no necesitaban ser expresadas. Caricias llenas de temores y dudas al mismo tiempo que irradiaban la plena confianza y esperanza. Llenas de anhelos.

Pasó otro día... y otro más comenzó.

Tanto Harry como Sebastian comenzaban a inquietarse al no ver movimiento aunque, una vez más, por simple acuerdo tácito no dijeron nada al otro.

Los nervios y a obvia prensión de no saber comenzaba a tensarlos demás.

Hasta esa misma tarde, cuando lo inesperadamente esperado -finalmente-, sucedió.

—Señor Le' Nocks, lo esperan en la sala de juntas para la reunión con el grupo de oriente y la videoconferencia con el señor Shimada desde...

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Valerie. Avisa por favor que enseguida estaré con ellos Val —le dijo a la chica aún sentado tras su gran escritorio mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles para recordar los últimos detalles de esta junta y luego otros bastante importantes para una reunión con otra empresa mañana por la mañana.

La chica asintió y se fue entonces, tal y como sabía que haría.

—Ve, yo revisaré estas notas y comparo los balances, te avisaré si hay algo de importancia pero ya sabes que los consultores han sido bastante positivos respecto a este cierre —le susurró Harry al oído mientras apretaba ligeramente los músculos tensos de sus hombros. Sebastian suspiró.

—Voy —dijo suspirando de nuevo y comenzando a levantarse. El estrés sin dudas estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él.

Tomando un nuevo fajo de papeles previamente organizados comenzó a hacer su camino bordeando el escritorio hasta que paró en seco cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta los distrajeron a ambos.

—Adelante... Val te he dicho que ya iba...

—Lo lamento señor, pero no es eso —dijo ella rápidamente luciendo terriblemente abochornada al notar la proximidad de sus 'jefes' y aún más cuando notó como Harry llegó pronto detrás del rubio para tenerlo por los hombros una vez más y pegando notoriamente su cuerpo al del otro hombre, ya que bien sabía eran pareja desde hacía bastante tiempo ya. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se ruborizara como una colegiala cuando veía abiertamente sus demostraciones de afecto. No que le importara realmente.

—¿Y bien?

—Em, sí, disculpen pero hay un señor fuera que dice que el señor Evans lo espera... he comprobado tres veces las listas de citas pero yo no tengo agendado su nombre en ningún sitio y siem...

—¿Su nombre? —preguntó Harry cortado efectivamente toda divagación de la joven al tiempo que sentía su corazón comenzar a correr.

—El señor Malfoy, Señor Evans. Draco Malfoy según me ha dicho.

Ambos se miraron intensamente por un breve momento y luego Harry apartó la mirada y suspiró antes de sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarse de tensión.

—Hazlo pasar —dijo Tian aún mirando a su James. Notando por el rabillo del ojo que la chica ya salía.

—Sebastian...

—Puedes quedarte aquí si prefieres o ir a tu oficina —dijo el rubio cortando de entrada cualquier cosa que el moreno fuera a decirle. No quería sentir pánico. Pero lo hacía. No quería moverse de allí... pero debía. Lo haría. Maldita sea, debía dejarlos. Solos... y eso lo aterraba. Todo este maldito asunto lo aterraba y eso le enfadaba porque odiaba sentirse así. Él no era ese tipo de personas.

Se aferró a sus brazos perdiéndose en su mirada. Esa mirada de profundas e intensas gemas de color jade que en ese momento parecían dos grandes estanques de aguas profundas y misteriosas en las cuales quería nadar hasta perderse.

James tomó sus caderas, apretándolas también y...

Un carraspeo cortó de golpe el hermoso momento de evidnete compenetración en la pareja.

—Lo siento Señor Le' Nocks, el señor...

—No pasa nada Valerie. Puedes retirarte —dijo Harry mirando el creciente miedo que su pareja intentaba tan arduamente ocultar pero que, para él, quien ya tanto lo conocía resultaba tan evidentes.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente durante un escaso pero necesario segundo y obligó a sus manos a soltarle tomando en el proceso una honda inspiración antes de girarse a encarar a quien realmente no quería ver...

... Su futuro

* * *

**Lo sé! Cortito, pero es que quedaba justito para el corte y cambio de cap xD ajajaa. Como sea, prometo subir capi nuevo pronto, recuerden que siempre subo -o al menos trato- de subir antes en el blog. También acabo de comenzar a subir la historia en el foro '_LAS LÁGRIMAS DEL FÉNIX' (pero va mucho más atrás)_, si no lo conocen se los recomiendo porque hay historias muy buenas ;)... **

**¿Qué más? Ah sí ¡_¡LLEGÓ EL DRAGÓN!_! XD El próximo cap se viene con todo pero, aclaro, para aquellas que esperan los besos y 'te amos' dejo bien en claro que con estos dos vamos a tener un largo trecho al maltrecho ok? Será un 'romance' leeeeento y cuando digo lento es eso, hablamos de algo más allá del capi 20 o 25 y sí, lo sé porque ya tengo el esquema hasta esos capis. Yo solo digo que preparen repuestos de calzones para entonces porque cuando hago lemmons suelen ser bastante subidos y bien bien descriptivos así que con esos espero compensar las esperas xD**

**Como verán hoy ando explicativa y es porque 'milagrosamente' ¡tengo tiempo! Aunque ando limpiando y eso pero tengo =D por lo tanto me largo a terminar el siguiente cap de esta historia y quizás alguna otra... Besotes!**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN PASADO, LEÍDO, AGREGADO Y ESPECIALMENTE A QUIENES HAN COMENTADO! aquí les dejo sus respuestas! Recuerden que siempre que tenga un poquito de tiempo demás trataré de responder en el siguiente cap pero no siempre ok? así que espero nadie se ofenda =)**

**•Gabriela Cruz: **Pues ya ves que no xD aquí hizo su entrada y ya en el próx veremos como se anuncia.

**•sailor mercuri o neptune: **Espero que se te hayan ido un poco esas sensaciones =)

**•teresa . cuencapiquer: **Pues sí, digamos que el nombre Malfoy ha caído bajo en más de un sentido. Pobres los tres en realidad porque n será fácil para ninguno. Mi Sebastian me odia porque lo haré sufrir ;_;

**•msvteppa: **Espero te siga gustando xD Ya me dirás que te ha parecido el capi. Besos!

**•SinV:** ¡Es verdad! Y yo q ni lo había notado O_o Jajaja... Sebas es un amor pero se me hace medio Hufflepuff ahora que lo pienso. No sé, ya veré si lo hago más valiente o listillo =)

**•Acantha-27: **Mmm ¿algo así? Jajaja no quiero quemar la idea pero algo de eso habrá xD aunque sin dudas Harry va a tener más de un contratiempo con esto. Ambos rubios querrán más de lo que puede... o quiere *_*

**•Luna White 29:** Jajaja... algo de eso hay pero no exactamente porque creo que en realidad... No voy a decir porque dejaría un re spoiler xD Prometo explicarlo luego ok?

**•Luna1986: **Muchas gracias! Me encanta Sebastian, es más, quier uno... o querría uno, si no fuera casada jajaja XD Como sea, lo mejor es que los problemas de los oxigenados recién comienzan ;P

**•Nozomi Black: **Puede que sí, pero a veces queremos distintos tipos de paz en diferentes momentos. Draco va a tener que esperar que su tiempo llegue y esperemos que tenga paciencia xD

**(= GRACIAS POR LEER Y BESOTES A TODAS/OS =)**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. **

**BESOS Y CUÍDENSE.**

***GUADA***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ? **


End file.
